What if i was stuck in skies of arcadia?
by Alzu
Summary: I get stuck in Skies of Arcadia and the more I stay the more things get strange. I discover some really freaky things a long my way also. srry about my grammar issues. I revised some chapters, same plot more details. dont have to reread, only if you want.
1. kidnapped by Arcadia

This chapter has been rewritten. not to much, just added detail and such.

"talking"

'thoughts'

disclaimer: i don't own skies of arcadia but i do own my characters.

ch. 1

Maiyuki's POV

It was a typical day, it was sunny and hot as hell. "why does it have to be so hot.." Wearintg a T-shirt with jeans don't mix with this freakin heat. "I wish I did wear shorts today.. Why does the weather have to be so bi polar! Why!" I yelled at the sky, "One day blue in the sky, one day!" I put my fist up to the sky and glared at it.  
I sighed, I picked a horrible day to forget my money, i haven't really eaten anything all day and then the fact that i had to after school stuff sucks more...I hate high school so much right now.  
"I should hijack someones car" I laughed at my little joke but then I noticed that the wind was blowing in dark clouds and the tempurature suddenly dropped. I stopped walking and looked up to the clouds. "Thats weird? It shouldn't be this cold? It's the middle of summer." It then started to snow. stood there watching the sky as it snowed, something was horribly wrong but I was to amazed to comprehend it. "Well at least it's not hot anymore.." I started walking again and noticed that the streets were empty and something was..floating? It looked so shiny.

"what is that?" I walked closer to it but it disappeared. "what the?" why do I have a bad feeling that I'm not going to be home today. I looked around for the silvery shine and I saw it over by a bush, I smirked. 'there it is' but then it suddenly shined so bright everything went white. I covered my eyes with my hands and shut them tight. When I opened my eyes...  
"look! she's awake!" a fimiliar voice said. I blinked a couple time so my vision would clear up a bit then saw a boy with brown hair, a weird clear eyepatch thing with a scar under his left eye and a girl with orageish red hair held up in pig tails. Kinda look like... wait... Vyse and Aika... from skies of arcadia? 'what the...?' I sat up looking at them like i had seen a ghost. Man seeing them made me wanna scream but I held it in and metally screamed bloody murder. "I'm Aika, and thats Vyse. are you feeling ok?" I looked over at Vyse and then at her.  
"yeah... i'm fine." i looked around a bit then looked back at them. Don't tell me I'm, "where exactly am I?"  
Vyse spoke up "your on our ship, the Albatross" I looked over to him. great.. just as I thought, well might as well keep asking questions.  
"oh...how did i get here?" Vyse and Aika exchanged glances and looked back at me. "you were being held captive by the Valuan Armada, don't worry though, there arn't any Valuans around anymore" I pouted "lovely.." I said sarcasically then Aika spoke "why were they after you?" I then thought about it myself. why the hell would valuans want me? ME! of all the billions of people..dont I feel special. "I honestly don't know." 'why am I reponding to my halusinations! I think I'm going insane... Thats not good.' then aika broke me from my thoughts.  
"well three poeple with strange clothes in one day?!" she said to Vyse and vyse smiled.  
"yeah, this is a really exiting day" aika smiled and i spoke up.  
"you do know that I'm still here right?" they both looked over at me and laughed.  
"sorry. well we should go check up on the other two. I got up and followed them to the next room and saw... 'alright, I've officially gone insane.' I walked over to the bed, there was a boy who had blue hair with green highlight in his bangs. I looked at the little elf boy curiously.

he opened his lavander eyes and looked at me, we both exchanded the looks of 'I'm either insane or just imagining things.' Well maybe his was more of a freaking out thing, either way I now know I've gone insane, This is Alzu from a book, a book! The book I made. Vyse broke the silence.  
"hey your awake. are you feeling ok?" The boy looked over at Vyse and then looked away.  
"I'm fine. thank you for saving me" Aika then spoke  
"haha, you don't need to thank us! The blue rouges always are there to help people. My names Aika. whats your name?" Alzu looked at her a bit scared, hell if I was him I would be too, I mean, these are game characters for crying out loud.  
"..." he said nothing he was a little to scared to speak..he was a bit on the shy side. then Vyse spoke  
"It's ok, you dont have to be shy, I'm Vyse by the way." Alzu looked up at him and smiled shyly. One of his lavander eyes turned red and his smile faded he was expressionless.  
"My name is Zephros" I looked at him 'but his name was Alzu...'  
Vyse looked at him a bit strange. I guessed it was because his eyes suddenly changed color. Aika spoke  
"we should go check up on the last person, she's probably coming to also." Vyse glanced at aika and smiled.

"I'll stay here" they both looked at me before they left, when the door had closed I looked over at the boy and sat down on the bedside.  
"So Alzu how'd you get here" Zephros looked at me his expression held a hint of shock but it faded as soon as it was there. "how do you-"  
"just answer the question" he looked at me suspisiously and then spoke.  
"I was running, passed out due to blood loss, when I woke up I was locked in a cell. I couldnt really move but then the ship's alarm went off and the bars to the cell opened, I escaped but i was thrown to the wall due to the ships wavering and I was knocked out...and now I'm here."

"I see, well at least your all better now"

zephros said nothing.

The Albatross soon reached Pirate Island. Zephros and I helped out with the cargo and after all there cargo was out I saw my school backpack. I walked over to it and grabbed it, I checked if my instrumant was still in it's case which it was and it didn't seem to have any damage at all, except for the fact that it was out of tune but i'd tune it later. once I got my stuff I got out and met up with Vyse and Aika, then i heard "Vyse! come to my office Imediately and bring those poelple with you."

"I wonder what that was all about" aika wondered out loud.  
"we'd better hurry. you know how my dad gets when we're late" vyse turned towards us. "lets go" I reluctently followed them to the captains office. when we go there...

A/N: Haha, as you can see I've rewritten it a bit. made a few changes, same plot though so no worries. ^^  
Note: yes I know most school doesn't really happen in the summer but in a year round school yes it does, there's just breaks in between but still school you know. I thankfully don't go to that sort of school. ^^

ok Maiyuki is me and Alzu is a character from a manga book I am currently making, he has a split personality one is shy, hyper..yeah and his other is evil, brutal...yeah, he can be very violent. so um.. yeah. See ya. ^^


	2. Oh the joy of interigation

**T****his chapter has been rewritten. I changed what happens in the interrogation part so you might wanna check that out.  
**

"talking"

'thoughts'

disclaimer: i down own skies of arcadia but i do own my characters.

**ch. 2**

"Your a little late but I'll let it slide this time" Captain Dyne turned to us. "I am Dyne and I'd like to ask you some questions."

'oh great..I'm going to sound insane' I thought.

"Will you answer them?" Alzu, Fina, and I all nodded in unison.

"I've been sailing for a very long time and I've never come across anyone wearing clothes like yours. What country are you all from and why were the valuans after you?"

Vyse sepped in "Dad you're worrying to much. They're nice people" Dyne glanced at vyse.

"It's my duty to protect the saftey of the village and my crew. If they're a threat i cannot let them live"

'Well this sucks. Can't I just go, I wanna go home!' I mentally glared at my situation.

Dyne turned to Fina. "Fina you speak first"

"...I cannot say"

"Why is that? is it beacuse we are air pirates? do you not trust us?" ha! that'd be a luagh... What am I going to say???

"no, that has nothing to do with it. I thank you with all my heart for saving me. But i cannot tell a living soul the purpose of my quest. even if it means sacrificing my own life. I have no intention of endangering any of your lives. If you believe what i say, please believe this."

Dyne looked at her thoughtfully and smiled.

"Alright then, looks like I lost this one. I understand and you have my trust. but be careful not to lose it" He's so trusting.. hmm, I could use my talent of lying, or just tell him the truth.. hmm, maybe stratching the truth?? That usually gets complicated for them.

Fina smiled "thank you Captain Dyne, I will not disappoint you" Of course you won't, Fina your saint.

Dyne then turned to me. "It's your turn" I sighed. Then I realized, it was my turn, I froze I had no idea what to say. should I lie? tell the truth? stratch the truth?... Truth.

"Well I'm not sure your going to believe me but..." Then I took a deep breath and started again "I'm not from here... like... planet wise..."

Everyone was suprised and looked over at me and I wanted to just hide under a rock or better yet go home. Then Dyne spoke up "what do you mean?"

"Well.. I come from a place called Earth... it's really different from here..." I waited till some one said something. Dyne looked at me curiously. "I've never heard of such a place. but since you are from a different planet how did you get here?" psh, how the hell should I know! I blame that stupid silery shine thing.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here I want to go home, to my home planet."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that."

He turned to Alzu and noticed one of his eyes was lavander and the other was a crimson red. jugding by his odd appearence he didn't seem to be from Arcadia either. "And how 'bout you?"

Alzu seemed emotionless and answered "I cannot say where I'm from"

dyne looked at him with suspision

"Why not?"

"To say would be like treason... I am here becuase I escaped, I do not wish to speak of why"

Dyne noticed that Alzu's eyes held agony in saying his last sentance and nodded.

"Aren't you already guilty of some sort of treason? You say you escaped, isn't that like treason." he asked calmly but he didnt realise his mistake.

As soon as Dyne mentioned that I looked at Captain Dyne shocked and turned to Alzu, ..er Zephros, who looked like going to murder something. He smirked.

"Now why would that be any of your bussiness?" The captain didn't seem to like were this was going.

"It is my duty to keep the people of my village and crew safe." both of Alzu's eyes turned crimson. Zephros laughed.

"You make me laugh." he smiled. "your meager attempts of keeping everyone safe, why is that? Why is it that every mortal has such foolish types of feelings, they say it's what makes them strong. It's ironic that it's also your weakness. It's better not having such foolish feelings."

Everyone was shocked at what he just said. He smiled.

"Get rid of these feelings and you'll be free" I stepped in, if this went any farther he would be doomed for death, I know even if I stop him he won't be trusted but at least he'll live right.

"Zephros thats enough. You shouldn't even be saying that, your contradicting yourself by saying that." Everyone looked at me.

"how so." he glared at me.

"You care for someone, you don't want any harm for them, you receive any harm thei-"

"Silence wench, you know nothing of me."

"Thats where your wrong! I know you killed his and your mother!" I froze.. did I just say that out loud. I noticed his hate intensify.

"How would you know." Everyone looked at me and Zephros.

"Just please calm down, stop fussing about every-"

"Tell me how you know. You will not avoid it this time."

"Zephros please now's not the time." He violently picked me up by my shirt.

"Speak." Oh great, now were both going to be suspisious, me and my big mouth.

"Please don't make me." He smirked at my begging, I forgot he loves the begging.. hmmm, I could always use his weakness. It's mean and reveals it to everyone but I really need him to calm down.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Ok he we go. I bit him so he could let me go then pulled out my phone and pushed the speed dail button and held the phone next to him. The cellular waves seemed to bug him and he backed away from it, his eyes reverted back to their original lavander color and he stood there silent and bowed his head, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean any harm."

I hung up and put it away. I walked over to him, he flintched at my touch as I pet his soft blue hair.

"I know..." He hugged me, I expected this and his brake down. He felt bad for not controlling Zephros well. After that he just walked out of the room, everyone was confused at what just happened.

"Hey look, just cut the kid a break, he's a bit unstable." With that I went out the door after Alzu.

I had managed to catch up with Alzu he was sitting against the fence of someones garden. He'd somehow managed to get to the village on his own but he was at the verge crying. "Alzu...please don't cry" he looked away from me.

"you don't understand" he muttered.

"what do you mean I don't understand, I understand perfectly. I know it hurts to think about... I know it's hard" looking at him made me want to cry but I tried my best not to. He looked up at me, his lavender hues met with my maroon hues.

"how do you know so much about me..I have no idea who you are, yet you seem so... familiar" I forgot I'd put a character based off of me in my book, maybe things won't be as bad as I thought..

I smiled "don't worry about that, you'll remember soon enough"

Alzu looked at me confused but nodded.

I was about to speak when I heard someone calling us and turned to them

"Maiyuki! Alzu!"

I glanced back at Alzu

"we should go now" with that I helped him up and we started walking towards the voices that were calling.

"there you are, we've been looking all over for you" Vyse looked at Alzu worried.

"what was all that about back there" Aika was a bit annoyed of Alzu, then I stepped in

"ok just drop it, ok Aika"

Vyse looked over at Alzu worried "are you ok?"

Alzu nodded "I'll be fine.. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst.. I just.."

"It's ok-" Vyse was cut off by Alzu

"No it's not... I shouldn't have acted that way..."

I put my arm on Alzu's shoulder.

"It's ok Alzu... He didn't know. Don't beat yourself up about it"

"didn't know what?" Aika's asked a bit curious. Alzu looked up at her not sure weather to tell her and turned to me with the 'what should I say?' look. I smiled at him. Alzu looked back at her, she looked a little guilty for asking and alzu's expression lightened a bit. "what is it you want to know"

**A/N: **I'll be changing a few more chaps so yeah.

dun dun dun!! oh my god Alzu's going tell them some of the secret!! -gasp!- or is Aika going to chicken out on it oO? only one way to find out. keep reading :D

I know it seems a little boring now but it'll be a lot better next chapter :D


	3. Escape from pirate isle

**This chapter has been rewritten. not to much, just added detail and such.**

"talking"

'thoughts'

**disclaimer**: i down own skies of arcadia but i do own my characters.

**ch. 3**

Aika hesitated "well I have two Questions right now...why does she call you Alzu. Didn't you say your name was Zephros?" Alzu smiled."oh, well thats is my name..sorta, it's a little hard to explain"

"what do you mean?"

"well-"

"hey look!" I interupted them so he would't give anything away, luckily thats when the moonstones fell from the sky. Vyse and Aika turned to were I was pointing suprised and watched as the moonstones fell. one had fallen on shrine island.

"...that was a moonstone!"

"a moonstone?" alzu said confused but kept watching the skies as a couple moonstones fell. He had seen one fall onto an island not to far away. "it landed on an island over there"

I smirked "we should go check it out" I glanced over at Vyse "can we?"

vyse smiled "sure! it's been a while since we've seen a moonstone fall from the sky"

I smiled but then it faded when I noticed Fina wasn't here. "where's Fina?"

Vyse glanced over at me "she's at home, I said w'd be back once we found you"

"oh..well then we should go, we could go there tomorrow morning to get the moonstone"

Vyse smiled. "alright"

**--the next morning--**

Alzu's POV

I was the first to wake and decided to take a walk but before I left I went to get some breakfast.

_I don't trust these people, I think we'd be better off alone._ Zephros seemed concerned.

'your being paranoid...but then again, leaving sounds good. they won't have to worry about me'

I grabbed a small bag and put some bread and cheese along with some fruits and nuts. Then tied the bag onto my belt and ate some breakfast, and went out the door. I went around walking aimlessly at first as I thought about how I'd leave this god forsaken Island, until I was interruped from my thoughts by a fimiliar voice.

"Alzu where you going?"

I looked to see Maiyuki, it was a bit surprising.

"oh I didn't expect anyone to be awake yet" but then noticed something a bit... odd, on Maiyuki but ignored it.

"I was looking for a way off this Island but I need some sort of weapon"

I looked at Maiyuki curiously.

"what do you mean?"

"well I don't really feel like being here...let's just say I have a bad vibe right now"

"I see?"

"yeah...hey Alzu, you wanna come with me?"

I blink a couple times be fore replying. "sure" this would be a good way to leave... For now.

Maiyuki smiled "great !" she picked up her back pack of stuff, "lets go then.. but first we need weapons and I know just where to buy some"

"but we don't have any money" I looked at her confused.

"correction" she pulled out a black wallet and held it up "you dont have money but I do" she put it back in her pocket and grabbed my hand. "lets go" and she dragged me off to god knows where.

**--At the Weaponary shop--**

"hello, how can be of assistance" The weaponary shop was quite small, there was the desk up front, the clerk behind it and behind him was the wall of weapons

"I'm looking for a sword of some sort" Maiyuki seemed calm..too calm? Or maybe it was just zephros getting to me with his paranoia.

"right over there" the shop keeper pointed over to the left side of the shop. Maiyuki and I walkedover to the wall of weapons then something caught my attention It was a long sword. I picked it up, it wasn't light but it wasn't very heavy either. I looked over it and tried a few basic sword stances, it was well balanced if used right. I looked over at the price and gave it a skeptical look. it was pretty cheap for a sword of it's quality. it was practically at a steal price but I kept my mouth shut. After all, I wouldn't really want to waste all of Maiyuki's money. I looked over at her to see she was already at the front desk waiting for me, and so I went over to her.

"you good to go?"

I nodded. Maiyuki paid and then we were off.

"You have any idea what were doing now." she said jokingly, I played along with her game.

"no what?" I asked curiously.

"were going to hijack a boat"

I looked at her imediantly like she was crazy, well in a way she was.

"are you insane?! how are we going to do that?"

"just follow me and don't say a word"

I nodded but was now really worried. I followed her as she got past some poeple and we got to a few small boats.

"ok, I need you to make a distraction"

"how?"

"talk to Zephros"

"No!"

she sighed "well do something and then meet me- oh what the hell." Maiyuki pulled me onto the boat and dragged me onto the boat and started it.

"tell them were going to bring the boat up to the next dock for Vyse"

"but-"

"do it!" she ordered.

"ok" I walked out and sure enough people were confused. I told the guy to open the gate so we could bring it to Vyse and they nodded. After that I went back to Maiyuki. "were good to go."

Maiyuki smiled and started to go. I looked up to see there was a boat already there at the top dock.

'I wonder why they let us go?...unless...someone else already-' I was cut off went i lost balance and fell down. I looked up to see Maiyuki was speeding. "Slow down! your going to crash!"

"oh chill out. I've played enough racing games at the arcade to know how to handle speed." She took one hand off of the wheel and started rumaging through her bag with out looking at it, trying to find.. well whatever she was trying to find I hope it wouldn't make us crash!

I looked at her skeptical. "well don't kill us" I got up leaning on the wall for sopport "where are we headed?"

"Sailors Island"

"and where is that?"

"if you come here and see my map then you'll see" she said holding a small map that she pulled from a small bag she was wearing. At least she found it without killing us.

"why are we going there?"

"so we can get a harpoon cannon, at least I think it was there... I can't remember at the moment. Then to valua to pay a visit to someone"

"...?"

Maiyuki seemed determind to get there. '_wonder why she seems so determind..what does she mean by meeting someone?'_

**A/N: **Not much change, I tried adding more detail(detail isn't my forte so yes I know it sucks but at least I'm trying)

Yay!! I got the third chapter up :D well anyway. There's a lot of things that are confusing now but it'll be explained a bit on the next chapter. yeah I know it's short but i'll update asap k


	4. Pictures of the past

"talking"

'thoughts'

/_Zephros_/

disclaimer: i down own skies of arcadia but i do own my characters.

**ch. 3**

After a few hours we had finnally gotten to sailors island.

"so now that were here what are we going to do" I looked at Maiyuki confused. She'd explained her little plan of stocking up before we left to valua but...I'm not exactly sure if we had enough money.

"I told you, to stock up on supplies and-"

"Get a harpoon cannon, I know that. i meant after we get all that. are we going to stay here a bit?"

"And be caught by Vyse. I don't think so!"

"Your so stubborn, you know that. What could possiblaly go wrong, I bet you 4 silver peices that all he's going to do is tell us how worried he is and maybe ask him to help with whatever that you won't tell me, that you know." ...did that make sense? i shrugged off that thought and looked at her with a stern face.

"...maybe...but-"

"I think we should wait for him, besides maybe he can help us get to valua"

"..." Maiyuki looked away thoughtfully.

"Well...?"

Maiyuki sighed. "fine. we'll wait"

I smiled at her and then it faded when I heard my stomach growl. We both looked at my stomach then at eachother, I smiled sheepishly. "heh..guess i for got to eat"

"well we could go to polly's and-"

"and waste our money?! there is a reason i brought that bag you know. i packed food before we left." i pulled out an apple and passed it to her. "here"

maiyuki looked at it for a moment and took it.

"it's not cold...are you sure it's good?"

i looked at her confused "what do you mean. fruits aren't sopposed to be cold."

she blinked a couple times and took a bite out of it. "whatever you say"

i grabbed out an apple for myself, taking a bite out of it. "why would it have to be cold? is everything kept cold where you come from?"

"well...sorta, i put my chips in the fridge when i don't finish the bag..."

"chips...? what is that?" i was now completely confused. what in seven hells was chips?!

maiyuki laughed. "i'll explain later, lets go to an inn so we can gut us a room."

"..o...k..?" i blinked a couple times as i followed her. she seemed to know exactly where everything was. /_she seems to know a lot doesn't she./ _'yeah...' /_she also seems to know exactly what happens and when.don't you see that a bit strange Alzu./ _'yeah kinda...i wonder how she knows all this...perhaps we should talk to her again about her knowing these things...' /_she doesn't seem to know a lot that is to happen to us, let alone herself...she seems scared of something.../ _'but what could she be afaid of'

"Alzu!..are you listening?! Earth to...Arcadia to Alzu, come in Alzu!"

i snapped out of my conversation with Zephros. "yes?"

she sighed. "like i was saying before you were dozing off..probably talking to your lover boy Zephros-"

"he's not my lover boy!"

"...whatever, now that i have your attention. we need to hurry back to the docks tomarrow at noon. so you need to get supplies and help me clean out my bag..ok"

"ok. well what is it you carry in that thing anyway"

"my school stuf and half of my room."

"half of..your room?"

"well yeah, i can't go to shool without it..though the only thing i cant take is the funiture and game consules and don't think i would want to anyway."

i blinked at her a couple times "ok?"

"great! now come here" she dragged my to her bed and she opened her bag pouring all of it's contents onto that bed. i gaped at all the thingsshe had. all of that..in her little bag?!...wow. but then something caught my eye, i saw something next to where her bag was. it was a case of some sort "whats that?" i said ponting to it.

maiyuki turned her head to where i pointed and she smiled. "oh thats my intsrument. it's a violin, i'll show you it when were done sorting through my junk."

we seperated her school books and i had found that she had some interesting things. "whats this?" i asked picking up a few coins.

"oh, thoses are tokens and those are wuarter and..." she blink a couple times and pouted. "i could have avoided this all! i totally forgot about my change from thursday when i got ships from the vending mechine at school! i could have taken the bus home and i wouldn't have to be here..."

i looked up at her "what do you mean? whats a..bus?"

she looked amused by my curiousity and giggled. "well in my world. thats a form of transportation when you dont' own one yet."

"oh...how convenient."

"yeah..well anyways those last to coins are called dimes"

"i see" i looked at the coins curiously. "so this is your worlds money"

"yeah." she picked up some sort of technalogy tools along with some wires that had plugs to them and more.

"what are those?"

"this is my phone, my extra battery from my old phone, an mp3 player, extra double A batteries, a cd player, a battery charger, my cell phone charger, an adapter for the usb cable to charge my mp3 player so i don't have to plug it into the computer, my digital camera charger, and this is my digital camera."

i blinked at her and was a mix of curiousity and confusion. "what do those do?"

maiyuki smirked "well the chargers recharge the baterry of them, but each one is spusific. and as for everything else...i'll show you later-"

she was cut off when some sort of sound seemed to be coming from, what she called it, cell phone.

"oh wow i have service here?!" she said before answering it, she put to where i could hear the conversation. i looked at it weird. what was that thing? who was talking. was it the phone?

"weelllllllll..."

"well what! why didn't you go to school today. and how come you didn't come home yesterday either? you know how worried i was! your parents we looking everwhere for you."

"...if i told you you wouldn't believe me"

"what do you mean?! what happen"

i looked at it fasinated and subconsiously took the phone from maiyuki. she seemed surprised but didn't take it back

"who are you?..what are you?"

maiyuki blinked a couple times and tried her best not to laugh.

"what do you mean! who are you! and obviously i'm human stupid. what are you, a marshin." the voice had said the last five words sarcasticaly.

"no, i'm Zeipelian"

there was a pause and then laughter "what are you, a two year old hahahaha nice imagination"

my right eye turned red and my expresion changed.

"how dare you laugh at where i come from _mortal_ you should learn to show some respect to Zeipelians unless you want your pathetic planet to die." Zephros had been angry and had meant every word that he said with such malice. maiyuki had took the phone hastally and took some sort of wrapper in her had.

"im sorry...wha-...-think were-...-up..." she had crumpled that wrapper in front of the phone making a staticy sound and after she stopped she hung up and turned her phone off.

"phew...that was a close one." she looked back up at me. "you need to chill out a bit you know that. and anyway why did you give yourself away. your suposed to keep your civilazation a secret til you destroy the world...wait.. your not destroying earth...right?"

i laughed a bit "no, but i'm sorry. i let it slip."

"alright well try to keep it in. no wonder you have Zephros do all the talking during interigations."

"heheh..." i shrugged

soon we were done sorting and i eagerly ask her again about her violin.

"haha, we still need some supplies. i said when we were done but i think we should get the supplies before we forget." she got up. "you wanna come with me? or nah"

"i'll go"

"are you sure you look sorta tired."

"well i sorta am but i can't let you go around a lone. wheres your weapon?"

maiyuki giggled and showed me a necklace around her. "these are brass knuckles..and let me tell you they hurt like crazy so yeah..i'll be back in 10 minutes or so ok. get some sleep" with that she left. after she left it was quiet..nothing left to do. i looked over at her stuff curiously and crawled toward it, curious on what she was had i looked at them. i noticed a drawing of a young girl. she seemed so sad, she looked as if she were ready to cry any minute. surrounding her was dead blooded corpses with a girl of her age standing with a bloody sythe by a withered tree and covered in blood, laughing. her eyes were filled with such malice and her hair was covered with blood spots. the picture was so perfectly detailed with some minor mistakes and the hand position but it wasn't anything to bad. he looked at another it had the same girl in the picture, she was crying and outside in the rain. surrounded by people who ignored her, she seemed lost in the crowd. she was younger in in this picture, but when he looked closely it looked like... 'mai...are you agaonizing about something' he saw another picture of her. she looked happy in this one, she was hugging someone. a friend of some sort? it was a boy with semi-long hair. he had pale blond hair with green eyes, he seemed to be reluctant to the hug but still showed he was happy. there was also an older

woman hugging them both, they looked almost like family.

I caught a glimpse of another with the same boy but he looked distant to something. i didn't see the whole picture, i had been gathering the papers together and put them back.

'i shouldn't be looking through her stuff...what if she didn't want me to see?'

i looked back at the door.

_"oh chill out. i've played enough racing games at the arcade to know how to handle speed."_

_i looked at her skeptical. "well don't kill us" i got up leaning on the wall for sopport "where are we headed?"_

_"Sailors Island"_

_"and where is that?"_

_"if you come here and see my map then you'll see" she said holding a small map that she pulled from a small bag she was wearing._

_"why are we going there?"_

_"so we can get a harpoon cannon to get through some area's and then to valua to pay a visit to someone"_

'was that boy...the one you wanted to visit?'

/_she seems happy but the question is, is she. having drawn such pictures isn't normal..but then again. your not normal._/

"hey! i'm normal!"

/_is talking to yourself normal?/_

"i'm not talking to myself, i'm talking to you"

zephros laughed. i ignored him and look around. i saw that violin case again, i wanted to see how it looked, there were so many questions i had but i'd have to keep them to myself so a bit.

I yawned and walk over to my bed and as soon as i layed down my eyelids were heavy and i drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **oooooohhhhhh...!! :o maiyuki has some secrets to reveal!!

well it's longer than the other chapters, i was going to make it longer but i had no idea what to add. hope you like the story so far


	5. the mysterious language

"talking"

'thoughts'

/_Zephros_/

**disclaimer: i down own skies of arcadia but i do own my characters.**

Maiyuki's POV

**ch. 5**

After getting supplies, mostly sacri boxes and such, i was on my way back to the inn, it was late and i had barely made it before the store had closed. when i had gotten to the room Alzu and I shared, when i opened the door i saw him fast asleep, he was half off the bed. i smiled, poor thing couldn't make it to the bed. i walked over to him and pushed him all the way onto the bed and then noticed my sketch book was on the floor and a few papers sticking out. i picked it up deciding whether i should keep them or not. after all most of them where doodles. i looked through the pictures seeing the one of where she was standing with a sythe, surrounded by dead bodies and had another one of her in the corner crying. "well now that i look at it it doesn't seem so happy now does it...i guess thats what happens when your angry" i blinked a couple times and kept going through them then a photo dropped. i looked at it curously and saw that the picture had her and ramirez along with other people around them. all of them wear wearing stange outfits, like from a fantasy story. "thats weird...i don't remember having a photo like this.." i looked at it more thouroughly. it was like a normal real photo.

"i don't remember taking this picture at all..." i put the photo back in where it was and put the pictures in my bag. 'i could sell these for money..i can always redraw them anyway..but whats with that picture?' I put everything away and cleaned up and turned my phone on.

"hmmm... i wonder if it's the same time zone..hmm, wheres a clock." I looked around the room and saw a clock, i smiled when i saw the time was the same time as my phone.

'well aint that nice.' i set the alarm for 8:00 and put the alarm as loud as possible and put it on the table aside to my bed. i fell back on to the bed and fell asleep.

"Mai! wake up!" Alzu was shaking me trying to wake me up. "Maiyuki!"

"mehhhhh...five more minutes..." I rolled over.

"no, your just going to keep asking that. besides we need to get ready!"

"...fine..." i got up rubbing my eyes and looked up at him. "what time is it.."

"it's almost seven"

my left eye twitched a couple times. "why so early, it's not like i'm going to school"

"...well your a girl..you need time to get ready"

"says who?"

"says a lot of girls"

"well i don't need that much time jeez, i can get ready in five minutes and if you add shower time it fifteen minutes all together."

"...shower time?"

"bath time"

"oh"

"speaking of which you need one..you smell funny"

"i do not!"

"really, thats not what your greasy skin says"

Alzu looked at himself and frowned "yeah i guess your right"

"great! and so we don't waste this _time_ you think i need we'll take one together" i got up and went to my bag grabbing my PE clothes. they were clean and ready to go but since it was a flex day thursday, i didn't have PE. then i grabbed a shirt and pants that i forgot to take out when i was suposed to have a sleep over but it was canceled.

' well isn't this lucky' i carried them to the bathroom and set them down on a dry part of the sink. i turned to see Alzu was still standing there.

"stop waiting for the grass to grow and come here."

"b-but..your a girl..and i'm a boy, we cant take a bath together."

"why not? it's not like your going to do anything but wash yourself. besides we can scrub eachothers back"

"..i dont know"

i sighed and walked over to him and grabbed him. "bath time" i dragged him to the bathroom and pushed him into the shower.

"ok you either strip yourself willingly or i do it for you"

"i think i'd rather do it myself..."

"good and give me your clothes and we'll i'll put it in the wash pile."

he nodded and took off his weird outfit, i was amazed with how many layers he had on. then he handed them to me and i just stared at the clothes he handed me then looked at him weird and put them down.

"i never knew someone could wear so many layers of clothes." i said as i took of my clothes and hopped into the shower turning on the water. then i saw that there was a basket of free soap and shampoo. 'huh, looks like it's just like any other hotel service.' i grabbed a saop and handed it to Alzu who was slightly embarrassed. i grabbed another and started scrubing.

"so why you so shy about this?"

"...well...usually a coule do this kind of thing..."

"and so do siblings."

"yeah..but...your a girl and-"

"just because i'm a girl doesn't mean that i can't take a shower with someone i consider family"

he looked at me confused. "what do you mean?"

i grabbed the shampoo and put some in my hand and started washing Alzu's hair

"less talk more scrubbing"

"hey" he protested against me washing his hair. "i can do it myself"

"well then stop standing there and start washin"

he pouted. "i was"

"well wash faster" i grabbed more shampoo and started washing my hair.

after a bit we came out and i handed him a towel and i grabbed one for myself and started drying my hair.

"you don't have any modesty do you."

"yes i do, just not with poeple i trust. but since i trust you and know you would never do anything like that, i don't have modesty. besides your like a brother to me so if anyone tries messing with you they mess with me."

he smiled. "thanks"

"your welcome" i grabbed the shirt and pants i got for him. the shirt was dark blue that said: The things i learned in school today. good aim, sharing, and motivation. each litttle saying had i pictures of stick figures, the first one was someone aiming a paper air plane at someone. the next one was of someone copying someone elses paper, and the last was of someone sleeping. the pants were just normal blue jeans and were sorta baggy.

"i didn't think girls wore such things.."

"well thats just me, some girls like girly stuff some don't...like me, plus boy clothes are more comfortable."

"i see" he said as he put the clothes on. we stepped out of the bathroom both dress and looked at my shirt weird.

"whats that say?"

"hmm.." i looked down at my grey shirt. "oh, it says "Aquellos que creen que son SABE LO TODO molestan a los deberas lo somos.""

"and what does that mean"

"it means "those who think they know everything bother those who do"" i smiled and laughed a bit. he joined into the laughing when he finally got it.

"i get it hahaha, thats funny"

i smiled and looked at the time. not that much time past. and then i looked at my violin case. 'i did say i'd tune that thing, why not show him to' i walked over to my violin and opened the case. i took it out, put the shoulder rest on, and rosened the bow, then started to tune it.

Alzu came over curious and watch me tune it. he didnt exactly understand what i was doing but he was amused. after it was totally in tune i started playing a few scales then looked at alzu. "what do you want me to play?"

"uuuhhhh...i don't know, what can you play?"

"a lot of things"

"play somethng you like, a song you like the most"

"eh...well thats going to be hard, i dont know what song i like the most."

"well pick one."

"hmmm..ok what ever you say" i began to play.

Alzu'z POV

The song sounded myserious and entrancing. like it could lour you into anything and make you lost. then i noticed she started singing along with it..it was entrancing the she sang was like what the violin was playing but it was like a harmony. the first verse of it was..interesting.

_Come to me Children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the World_

_Of Darkness and Magic_

_With all my Power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your Dreams,_

_Hopes And Illusions_

the room began to get dark everywhere, i looked around and then back at Maiyuki, her eyes were glowing a bright crimson red. she had fangs that looked sharp enough to peirce through metal but maybe it was just the illusion it gave.

_Come to me Children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the World_

_Of Darkness and Magic_

_With all my Power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your Dreams,_

_Hopes And Illusions_

the lights seemed to have broken and there werespirits gathering around , they seemed to be entranced, as if they were under a spell.

_humming_

_Darkness_

_humming_

_Magic_

_humming_

_Power_

_humming_

_Dreams_

_humming_

_Hopes_

_humming_

_Illusions_

as i listened i too began to be under the spell

_Come to me Children_

_And follow my way_

_Into the World_

_Of Darkness and Magic_

_With all my Power_

_I'll show you the way_

_To all your Dreams,_

_Hopes And Illusions_

she put down her violin and everything was back to normal, i blinked a couple time. "what was that?"

"it was magic melody, by dht. it's an interesting song actually"

she didnt seem aware of what just happened around her. maybe nothing happened and i was just imagining it.

Maiyuki's POV

i looked up and smiled. "did you like it?"

he nodded and smiled. "it was amazing"

"heh, i guess. i did make a few mistakes though. i havn't play that song in such a long while. but i'm glad you liked it." i glanced at the time again and started putting my violin away.. "i'm starving, i need something to eat." just after i got a peice of bread out of the small bag alzu head a small sound came from my phone, it was a text message. but what amused me the most was the sound it did 'da na na naaa!' it was from legend of zelda when link found or got something. i laughed a bit and went to see what it said:

:hey call me: message from: bunny-boy

i looked at it a bit confused. 'should i call him back...' i shrugged. 'eh, why not'

i pushed the callback button and put it on speaker again and waited till he picked up.

_ring...ring...ring..ring.. _"hello" as soon as that was heard Alzu looked over at me and came over to the phone amused.

"you texted me saying to call you, what'd you want"

"i wamted to know where you were. you weren't at home and everyone's been trying to call you. but they said your phone was off."

"...ohhhhhh...welllllllll...Alzu say hi" i put the phone in his hand and went to go get a brush.

alzu seemed confused about the phone again. "hi?"

" sigh she ran off didn't she"

"yup. but i'm sure she'll be back...sooo?"

"hmm"

"..."

"..."

apparently alzu had no idea what to say and i came back and grabbed the phone. "hey i gotta go kay, bye" i hung up before he could say anything.

"ok well it almost time to go so what did you wanna do?"

"we could wait for them at the docks"

"meh...i don't like the heat...oh well come on then"

we walked out with our stuff and as soon as we were stared at. after a while of that it started to get really annoying and i couldn't take it anymore. "stop staring, are we really _that_ entertaining" i glared at a few poeple who obviously were staring and they looked away and kept walking.

"well, now i know how Squirral feels when she gets stared at..."

"Squirrel...?"

"it's someone i know."

"oh..?"

After a bit of waiting Vyse, Aika, and Drachma had finally arrived. Alzu rushed over to Vyse and Aika before i could grab him. 'damn his stupidity!'

"hi Vyse! Hi Aika!"

of course, they were surprised to see him.

"oh i thought you were taken to valua like the others."

"no..but i was headed there with someone"

as soon as he said that i smacked my forehead. 'idiot!'

"oh? with who and why?"

"i'm not sure, but Maiyuki wanted to see someone. i think it was someone she knew or something. i'm not sure exactly who but he seems pretty speacial to her."

as soon as he said that i was confused? 'what? who the he talking about?...all i wanted to dis Galcian and run for it but ok?...who is he talking about?'

"and how do you know if it was someone special" aika seemed curious.

"well i saw some pictures of her and a boy with pale blonde hair and green eyes.."

after that i stopped listening. who the heck was he...oh...he must've saw those pictures... 'great arn't i going to have fun explaining that i was bored and that they mean nothing.' i was so into my thought that i didnt notice that had noticed me and were standing next to me.

"mai?..are you there mai! mai!"

"huh!" i looked at him surprised and noticed everyone was around me.

"hi...you were saying?"

alzu pouted. "i wanted to know if you'd help them"

"sure...Alzu can i talk to you for a minute..alone"

"uh...sure" he looked back and vyse and aika as i dragged him off. after we were far enough

"what do you think your doing! we were suposed to be there as stoaways not go up to them...jeez your so helpless" i sighed. "now what are we going to do?"

"well we could just help them." alzu was being optimistic.

"i guess..there's nothing else we can do so lets go"

we walked back to Vyse and Aika who were a bit confused.

"so what do you need help with?" i broke the awkward silence

"we need to find a passport"

"oh, ok we i know where to get one" i smiled. "come on." they followed me till we got into a sailors guild and we walked in. i turned to Vyse. "ask him where you can get a passport"

vyse did what he was told. he came back with him smiling.

"alright, now lets info on a harpoon cannon and be off, come on." everyone looked confused but followed anyway. i stopped in front of a ship parts store and tuned to aika. "ok now you have to go in there talk to him and he'll tell you about the harpoon cannon."

"why don't you ask?"

"i'm not a poeple person. i'm scared of everyone..even my own half brother..so yeah. go get the thingy and we'll convice that other dude to esscort him, take you to valua and...yeah"

aika just looked at me suspisiously and went in.

"how do you know what happens" vyse looked at me with the same suspisious look aika gave me.

"if i tell you the world might end and then everyone will be dead...i think"

"you think?"

aika came out happily.

"ok lets go get Drachma" aika seemed confident and so we followed her.

"uh you guys go ahead, me and alzu will stay out here and wait for you."

alzu looked at me confused.

"if we're there it'll be harder to convice him so yeah..."

"oh?"

no sooner than that Drachma, Aika, and Vyse came out. aika and vyse seemed happy so that was a good sign. we followed Drachma back to his ship _little jack_ and our little joy ride began.

-later that night-

'man and i thought my dad was a slow driver...well at least alzu's not scared to walk with them driving.' i got comfortable in the hammack i had to share with alzu..who was a very wild sleeper. i got kicked so many times. 'thats it, i'm sharing a hammack with Aika next time' then i got koala bear hugged 'oh great...i can't go anywhere now' i sighed 'alzu you little brat'

"Zzz...mmm...zZzzzz" alzu shifted a bit.

'oh great he's mumbleing something...if only i could just get up'

"...no...you can't..Zzzz" Alzu seemed to be having a nightmare. "...mother..." he called out desperatly but it was the few words i understood from his mummbling

"hey Alzu wake up" nothing

"damn it Alzu" i tried to get away from his hug but i couldn't 'well...only one thing left to..boy this is going to hurt'

i grabbed theedge of the hammack and rolled us off. thud! "ow...that hurt." i got up to look at Alzu who was still asleep.

"damn it whats it take to wake you up!" i slapped him hard on his right cheek...nothing. i started to shake him but still nothing.

"you know what, fine be stubborn" i sighed and looked around. everyone was still asleep. 'well at least i didn't wake up anybody.' i got up and walked around the small ship. 'hmmm..i wonder where we are right now-' i was cut off wen i tripped on a step on the stairs and rolled it back down. bam! i coughed a few times and got up wincing. "thats hurt.." i looked around to see that i was back in the room i started. 'damn it! god why do you hate me...well in thgis case moons...stupid moons i hate you all' i layed back down where i landed. for some reason the cold hard floor was comfortable to me, the cold was soothing, unlike the warm hammack..strange...soon i fell asleep.

the next morning i woke up with everyone surrounding me. i sat up and they looked at me concerned.

"what?"

"your wrist, it dislocated." Vyse said as he ezamined it. "what were you doing last night?"

i took my arm back and looked at it. "oh great. well this is going to hurt to put back in" i grabbed my hand and snaaped my wrist back in. strange it didn't hurt as much as it's supposed to. i flexed my hand and moved it a bit and i smiled. "good as new" i looked at them to answer there other question but they were staring at me in shock. "umm...are you ok?" i wave the hand that was dislocated in front of him. "привет? мальчик! сокр там?" everyone turned to me confused on what i said and even vyse snapped out of it.

"..um ok why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"what language was that?"

"what do you mean? all i said was "hello? boy. you there?"...why is everyone looking at me like i'm crazy?"

Alzu then stepped in. "it was probably just one of her native languageas."

vyse looked up at him confused. "what do you mean by languages, how many does she know?"

"i'm not sure on how many she knows but in her world people speak many languages and teach them as well."

i got up. and vyse was about to ask something when i spoke first. "hey yo tido, aren't we suposed to go to valua. were wasting time" i glared at them. "i'll be driving, you people drive to slow." i walked over to the wheel as they all just stared at me a bit surprised. i grabbed hold of the wheel and made sure the ancher wasn't down. comfirming that it wasn't i grabbed the wheel and looked around for the exalerator. i smiled when i fould it. "alright, valua here we come." i put the ship to it's maximum speed everyone fell when they felt the sudden speed. i pulled my map out of my pocket and kept track on where i was. in about an hour or so we got to valua's check point. we showed the the passport and we went along to the gate. i had slowed down a bit before we got to the check point and we waited for the gate to open. then we entered Valua.

**A/N:**

Aquellos que creen que son SABE LO TODO molestan a los deberas lo somos: those who think they know everything bother those who do.

привет: hello

мальчик: boy

сокр там: you there


	6. meeting room

**ch. 6**

As the ship entered Valua everyone stared out at Valua. Aika was about to say something when i intterruppted her. "hey me and Alzu are going to pay someone a little visit...if we don't make it out by the time you guys are leaving just leave"

Alzu looked at me bewildered. "w-what?! what do you mean if we don't make it out?! who are we visiting?"

"you don't _have_ to come with me if you don't want to...besides, i'm pretty sure _zephros_ wouldn't want _his presious_ little alzu hurt" i said mockingly and leaned closer to Alzu to whisper in his ear. "and besides there going to be coming back to this place anyway..well vyse is so we'll be fine" i stepped back and smiled at him. "so whats it going to be?"

alzu blinked then looked away defeated closing his eyes a bit irritated. "fine"

everyone seemed suspisious of me again. "whats with all the secrets" aika glared at me.

"gee look at the graditude you get from someone when you help them" i said sarcastically. "you know some things i'd rather keep to myself and my little brother" alzu didn't do anything he just stood there. Aika narrowed her eyes, "you two are from different planets how can you be related."

i glared back at her. "oh i'm sorry, i guess i should be more spusific huh. i meant i consider him as my brother, and if thats not good enough for you i'm sorry. i hate to brake it to you but if you two keep wasting time everyone will die...and such a shame that will be now wont it."

vyse stepped in "she's right we don't have time to argue, we need to get everyone back soon."

Drachma had landed the ship in the lower city of valua and i walked off with alzu not paying attention to them.

"hey where exactly are we going?" alzu was scared and curious.

my expression soften and i smiled warmly at him. "were going to the castle" i had a mischeivious smirk though he didn't seem to like that idea and look at me skeptically. "why?" he was now just confused..hmmm, everything i seemed to do confused him.

"well for starters, it's a castle, who wouldn't want to go and plus the goods they have" i lead him to what had seemed to be some sort of elevater and we stepped onto it i pulled the switch to go down. "besides, we need better weapons. and theres someone i wanna dis" i smirked at him.

"your crazy...sometimes i wonder how i even trust you"

when the elevater got to the bottom we went up a series of stairs, latters, and small paths till we reached the catacombs.

"what are we doing here?" he said a little unsure.

"were going to upper valua" i pulled out hand drawn map of the catacombs. "i have a map so no were not going to get lost..tho i'll need a compus.."

alzu smiled. "i have one!" he pulled out a compose from his bag. i looked at him a bit shocked and curious. "where'd you get that?" i took the compus that was attatched to a necklace and looked at him confused."

alzu laughed a bit "i've had that, how could you not notice?"

i shrugged "i don't know, well lets go before it gets too dark"

alzu nodded and he followed me down. "uuuggghhh whats that smell?"

"that my friend is the smell of sewer water"

alzu gagged. "gross"

"just breath through your mouth"

After a bit we made it to upper valua. alzu and I were walking towards the castle. "hey how do you plan on getting in?"

"vents" i said simply

"vents? are you sure they won't hear us crawling through the vents?"

"no, but it's worth a shot...unless you have any better ideas"

"i do have one"

i stopped in my tracks to look at him "enlighten me"

alzu leaned forward and whispered "we could knock out a couple gaurds, hide there bodies and take there uniform"

i blinked a couple times 'of course why didn't think about that?! they always do that in the movies!' i smiled "alright that sounds good, but well still need to sneak in enough to do that..well lets go"

we soon reached the gates to the castle and it seemed the guards weren't there. 'must be shift change, perfect' i pulled alzu along warily and soon we reached the castle's doors. i peaked inside to see that there weren't many gaurds, i looked to see there was a vent inside. i looked at alzu "we need a distraction, give me something to throw" alzu handed me a small rock. i took it and opened the door carefully and tossed the rock to the vents, the gaurds immediantly went to check it out. as soon as they looked at the vent i grabbed alzu and ran to the other door and went inside, we made it into a hallway. i saw many doors i peeked through the door we came in from to see if they had seen us, luckily they didn't, they were still investigating the vent. i went forward to the main door of the hallway.

after a series of halls and rooms we made it to what looked like a meeting room. i looked through the keyhole to see all the admirals in the room i looked at alzu and whispered. "there having a meeting"

he came over to the door to look in the keyhole as well to see there were seven poeple inside. "maybe we should go, if they catch us then we wont be getting home anytime soon." he whipsered back worried.

"oh chill what could possibly go wrong" just then the door opened, i looked up to see a boy with pale blonde hair and green eyes. he glared at Alzu and I. we stepped back "uhhh...room service?"

"well well well, look what we got here" i looked inside to see everyone was staring at us.

"who are you" said a blonde guy wearing a white suit.

i panicked a bit then i got an idea. "que? no ablo ingles" everyone looked at me weird. i smiled inwardly. 'yes it worked!'

"ah, lo siento, quen es?" the blonde spoke again.

i muttered "damn it!" i sighed defeatingly and glared at him "you know how much i loath you right now"

alzu was a bit surprised that they understood and turned to me. "i told you this was a bad idea"

"ya know, your not helping the situation here"

Ramirez spoke. "why are you here"

i looked at him and back at alzu. "any more briliant ideas?"

alzu shrugged. "nope"

ramirez glared at me. "answer me"

"hmmm" i ignored him trying to think.

"hey!" Ramirez was now really ticked off.

i glared at him. "Damn it Rami shut up i'm trying to think" i hadn't realized my mistake until it was too late. "i mean..."

everyone looked at me suspisious. "how do you know his name?" belleeza glared.

"uuhhh...hey look an airplane!" i said pointintg out the window. most of them exect for a few actually looked, unfortunately ramirez didn't and had a death grip on me. they stared back at me some what confused and angry. i sighed in defeat. "aww man, why do i have such horrible luck today" i shook my head. "well i'm going to die anyway, might as well get this over with." i looked at galcian. "hey galcian, why do you have poeple do your dirty work for you instead of doing it yourself. besides you can make sure the job gets done and you don't have to kill them later...like what your going to do with blondy there."

Galcian glared at me. "what ever are you talking about"

"oh don't giva me that crap, you plan to destroy this whole castle after you and rami here, get to soltis and then you expect to kill all the admirals but you don't cause they're not all there and...yeah, it's funny cause at the end of all that, you still lose."

belleza looked at me confused. "and how would you know this?"

"uuhhh..." just then my phone rang. i looked at it to see that it was my sister. "...crap..." i looked up at them like 'oh man i'm going to die the worst death ever.' i closed my eyes and answered it, "hello?" my voice wavered.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!" everyone was surprised by the sudden yelling and watched me amusingly.

"well you see i-"

"COME HOME RIGHT NOW!!"

"i can't i-"

"IF YOU DON'T FUCKING COME HOME YOUR DEAD!!" with that she hung up.

"...eep..i shouldn't of answered that..."

it seemed that ramirez had loosened his grip a bit. i looked at him and everyone else.

"sooooo...whats up"

they simply stared at me, not answering. i glared at them after a bit of staring from them.

"what?.." i shifted a bit uncomfortable as they stared at me.

"stop staring at me, i'm not an animal!" i pouted when they simply just looked at me like i was crazy.

i huffed "fine, fine...stare.." i glared. "stupid arcadians.." i grumbled to myself as i looked away. aparrently ramirez heard my last remark and spoke again.

"are you saying your not from arcadia"

this took me by surprise and i looked at him dumbfounded. "say what now?"

he simply gave the 'you heard me' look.

"uhh..." i looked around for something, like a weapon of some sort, i saw a broom in the corner. i turned back to him. "think fast!" i said as i twisted my arm out of his grip and pushed alzu out of the room and dove for the broom. i took my fighting stance. "as much as i'd love to stay and chat, i think i've over stayed my welcome, don't you think?"

everyone was taken aback by my sudden movement and i slowy inched to the door as they stared. galcian glared at me and as soon as i was by the door i spoke once more. "ok buddy, glares don't kill so don't waste your energy on that ok? ok" with that i ran off and slide into a vent i saw ealier and started to crawl as silently as i could so i wouldn't be heard. i stoped when there was an opening at the bottom, it was the throne room.

'well isn't this nice..i'm above the throne room' i was about to go when i saw a guard come in holding alzu.

'damn it alzu'

**A/N: **sorry it took a bit to update, i sorta forgot about it lol heheh ;


	7. The Fake Secret

**ch. 7**

i stayed there in the vent above, thinking of how to get Alzu out of this.

'damn it alzu how am i supposed to...hey!.' i took my phone out and a ribbon from my hair. 'this better work' i went to the sound gallery on my phone and wrapped the phone in the ribbon.

'there, now the battery wont fall out.' i clicked the play button and threw the phone by the door.

the phone went off playing the Tetris theme very loudly. everyone turned to the sudden noise and saw my phone. i went through the vents as fast as possible to the next exit. i came out to see a gaurd asleep.

'huh, this is going to be easier than i thought. i went over to him carefully and took his armor off. i blinked a couple times when i saw how big it'd be on me but then put the uniform over my clothes and hid him in the closet.

'peice a cake' i smiled and ran back to the throne room. i saw everyone was huddled around my phone and distracted. I went towards Alzu.

"take him to the dungeons" the empress seemed a bit annoyed with him, i nodded and grabbed him and made him follow, soon went we were out of sight i took the helmet off and sighed as i turned to him. "god, i never knew someone could stuggle _that_ much."

"mai-!"

"shhhhhhhhhh..eep quiet or we'll get caught you." i sighed. "your a pain, you know that?" i rubbed my arm where he bit me. "litterally...jeez owww"

i ruffled his hair. "but i'm glad you wouldn't be taken down so easily" i smiled.

he merely looked away embarrassed.

"ok, now i think we should go...although..." i stopped. "i'm lost"

"lost?! how can you be lost you said you've played this game"

"yeah but in the game there are invisible walls and places you can't go soooo...yeah...this is new to me." i said as i put the helmet back on.

Alzu looked at me with the 'you gotta be idding me!' look. i walk through a series of hallways and looked through rooms. we ran into fina. 'oh wow what luck'

alzu ran over to fina. "fina!" he smiled towards him and i walked over to them and took the helmet thing off again. "ughh, this thing is starting to get annoying." i looked up at fina. "alright lets go"

"i don't think so" said a deep voice, i flitched at the voice because it belonged to _him _and it caught me by surprised. i turned to see Ramirez.

'what is it and my god damned luck! uugghhh' i sighed in defeat. "whats up"

then i got the craziest idea and decided to use it. i turned to fina and alzu with the look of 'play along with it' and i turned back to ramirez with a blank face.

"did you really think you could escape from here." it wasn't a question, it was a statement but that never stopped me before.

"yeah, i also thought that maybe i should have brought chips with me...yeah that sounds good right now, lays chips, or maybe cheetos? but yeah..don't you think.._brother_."

everyone was silent, ramirez lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "brother?"

"yeah, it's me, your lil half sis"

he looked at me in doubt.

"i speak the truth, i was banished from the silver shrine because i was only half Silviet and they couldn't live with the fact of what my other half was."

he looked at me then fina, although she and alzu were looking at the floor. he looked back at me and he stepped forward up to me. i was a bit scared of what he was going to do but then again i was curious.

"and what would your other half be?" his eyes weren't as cold anymore they were curious and confused.

i blinked a couple times. 'why do i get the feeling this isn't going to be going as planned' i looked away to the floor and took a step back. i glanced up at him. "Purplities" i looked at him like, 'please don't hurt me.'

he was taken aback by that but then he glared. "all of the Purple civilization disappeared years ago, you expect me to believe that."

"yeah i know but" i trailed off, his glare was starting to scare me, and the fact that he had a sword was even scarier. 'ok just breath, if you can lie your way out of this you'll be fine...i hope.' i looked up at him and continued. "not everyone did..." i looked away, i was at a loss of what to say.

"i see..."

i looked up at him to see he wasn't glaring. "that would explain your strange eye color"

i blink a couple times then glared. "my eyes are not strange! there just..different" i looked away pouting. 'at least it worked'

he merely shook his head. "well dear sister, your still going to the dungeons."

i looked at him bewildered. "what!" another idea came to me. "and to think i thought my elder brother would be different, now i see your all the same!" i glared and my eyes changed from maroon to a bright crimson.

"Maiyuki calm down" Alzu stepped in. "he's just doing his job.."

"you don't understand" i said in fake hurt but it sounded real to them. i looked up at Ramirez and smirked. "i guess this is goodbye then huh."

Alzu looked at me confused. i grabbed him and started walking away from the door but stopped before i left. "if i were you brother, I'd start thinking about my feelings for your childhood friend then someone who only plans on using you as a tool, if you think Galcian is different he's not, he's the same as everyone else, he sins like everyone else. hell he might even be the sin of pride himself." with that i walked off and as soon as i was a good distance from the door i ran for it.

-outside the castle-

i took off the uniform and the stupid helmet. "that was a close one."

"yeah, that whole eye color change helped too"

i looked at him weird. "what are you talking about?"

"your eyes. they changed color."

i just looked at him like he was crazy. "ok? um..i don't know what you speak of but ok, whatever floats your boat."

"so is he really your brother?"

i smacked my forehead. "no..this is a video game, yeah he's _so_ my brother." i said sarcastically.

"do you like him??"

i laughed "dude, he's an awesome character and all but no"

"why not?"

"he's fictional that's why."

"he's real now. so why not?"

i sighed "ok you know what, it's beddy by time for you. now lets get to the inn, Vyse probably got there by now"

"so were going with him?"

"yea-...no, were going back to the castle and going on Alfonso's ship as stowaways."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"yes actually, now lets go. just stick close and don't fidget"

"why not go with Vyse?"

"he's going to a desert after this, and i dont like deserts because of the heat and thats only one reason i like not being home, other than that i want to go home.."

"well maybe you can go back, did you see anything before you got here?"

"i don't think so"

"let me rephrase that, what were you doing before you got here?"

"walking home from school"

"ok..did you ever get home?"

"no"

"did you do anything while you were walking home?"

"hmmmm...oh! yeah!"

"..and that was?"

"i was complaining about the heat..then i saw something weird."

"what?"

"well it was the weather, it just suddenly went cold and then i saw a silver shiny thing floating around."

alzu perked up. "continue?"

"well it disappeared but then it reappeared, i went close to it and everything went blank. i woke up and well, i'm here"

"i think i know how to get you home!"

"really?! how?"

"we look for a silvery shine or a portal of some sort!"

"..and how will we find this??"

"i don't know...whats silver and really shiny?"

"the silver moon crystal"

"alright, so all we need to do is find one"

"we already did, two of them in fact but"

"but?"

"i don't feel like taking Fina or Rami home with me"

"what do you mean?"

"meaning, that they have them but they need them to live...thats what"

"oh...but didn't you say Ramirez dies?"

"yeah at the end of the game..do you know how long that wioll take though? we'll propably be dead by then"

"well aren't you supportive" he pouted.

i sighed. "maybe we could get Fina to help us without her transporting too..maybe she can open a portal."

"ok, does she know how to use the crystal?"

"...i don't know, she doesn't even know she has one."

"does Ramirez know about his?"

"yeah?"

"ok then we could ask him"

my left eye twitched. "do you really think he'll help us? dude he's the villain"

"but he thinks your his sister"

"pshh that's not going to help"

"why not?"

"if he's willing to kill his childhood friend that was like his little sister for taking over the world, what makes you think i'm different"

"you know the game, and maybe your here to change it for the better"

i blinked a couple times. "you mean ruin an awesomely fun rpg game, yeah. right..how exactly?"

"well...for the fan girls"

"ARE YOU INSANE! NO WAY! they like it the way the game is the only difference is that they say that he's there's and that creeps me out...and then the normal fans would kill me for changing it. so yeah..no way man, no way."

Alzu sighed. "fine"

"hey i want my stuff back from Vyse, wait here and i'll go get my stuff, k?"

"ok"

Alzu's POV

i blink a couple times as she left then i wen to sit down on a nearby bench. 'she's a strange girl..'

i looked up at the dark sky. 'she could have left me there...though she came back for me, she left her phone in the castle just to save me,and she always said that it was important.'

_/does someone i know like her?/_

"WHAT! don't be ridiculous of course not!" some people passing by looked at me strangely

'oh great...'

_/so tell me, what do you like of her?/_

'i like her as a friend ok, there's no way i could like her in that way, she's so weird!'

_/and your not/_

'...your not helping the situation!' i sighed. 'do you think she has feelings for that Ramirez person'

_/hmmm, from what I've observed i think she might, i also have a feeling that those pictures we found weren't a mere coincidence..she's hiding something./_

'what could it be though?'

_/not sure...I'll keep watching/_

'hey Zeph..'

_/yes?/_

'if she didn't come back for me...you would have saved me...right?'

_/of course i would have, do you really think I'd let anything happen to you? what ever happens to you happens to me as well./_

'so it would be just to save yourself...'

_/don't be ridiculous, of course it's not just for me, have you forgotten what I've done for you? i always took your fathers beatings for you/_

'...' i shifted uncomfortably on the bench, i remembered it all to well. 'Zephros...what do you think of me?'

_/...what do you mean?/_

'well you always seem so distant...do you hate me?'

_Zephros was a bit surprised at the question /of course not, why would i?/_

'i don't know...' i looked up to see Maiyuki was coming back, i smiled and stood up.

"hey I'm back" she smiled.

"so are we going now?"

"yeah...though it'll be a little hard to hide with this stuff.."

"i got an idea!"

"oh god help us all...what is your insane idea?"

i laughed. "well we could say were traveling performers and that were here to performe for the empress."

she blinked a couple times. "ok..but what are you going to do?"

"well i could..." i thought about it "sing?"

she didn't seem to like that idea. "no...i like the traveling performers idea but we'll need a disguise..."

"alright, lets go to get some costumes for us then."

"but won't it be expensive?"

"who said we were buying everything?"

"are you saying.."

"mhm...it should be easier than back at home were they have alarms and all that"

"i don't know..." i looked at her doubtfully.

"trust me, i saved you from being in dungeons didn't i?"

"yeah.."

"then lets go" she smiled and started walking off.

**A/N:** yay!! :D

omg there going to go back to the catsle :O am i crazy or what lol.


	8. Rescue Mission

**ch. 8**

"hey...now that i think about it, we still need to was that weird outfit of yours..." She said looking over at me.

"yeah...i thought you'd remember about that?"

"hey, i barely remember yesterday..so neh" she stuck her tongue out at me. i blinked a few times.

"so anyway..what are we supposed to do anyway, I'm sure you don't have another instrument on you so what can i do?"

"oh yes i do, i have a recorder...it's sorta like a flute but smaller. it's easy to learn so you wont get confused that much so...yeah." she opened her bag and sure enough she pulled out a flute of some sort..though seemed incomplete somehow.

"awww...i gotta find the bottom piece. where the heck is it" she sighed and started looking though her bag.

"...sometimes i wonder if your backpacks a portal..you lose stuff and you can fit a lot more than expected...and maybe if you wanted to you'd stuff me in there"

"nooo..ah ha!" she out the other piece of the flute but...it was tangled in wires.

"...ok i have a question..why exactly are we going to the castle again? i'm pretty sure the ships wouldn't be there"

"...i want my phone back, so this is a rescue mission"

i thougght she was joking but she..she was serious!? "i know i'm going to regret asking you but..why?!"

"it has fun ring tones to annoy you with" she smiled.

"...and you saw i'm insane..." i said shaking my head.

"well you could always wait here or go with vyse on his rescue mission"

"and leave you alone?! are you..your insane as it is, i'm not letting you out of my sight...you need help."

"yes i do, so lets go my helper, you shall aid me in getting my phone"

i sighed in defeat.

"oh and we also need an escort cuz i don't know my way to the harbor...heheh"

"i thought you said you beat this game?"

"i did..though it was only once cause my dreamcast has issues and it freezes so a lot of things i had to do more than once..unfortunatrly for you, i didn't explore valua when this was a playing field...so yeah"

"o..k..?"

"yeah...oh! you know what! i should practice my telekinesis, i mean this is a game so it should be easier" she smiled.

"...why am i not going to like this..."

"oh chill out, you haven't died yet"

"..yet."

she shrugged and then grabbed me. "what you-"

everything went white for a moment. once i got to my senses we were back in the castle. my eyes widened and i looked at Maiyuki, she too was surprised but then it was replaced by a smile.

"awesome!" she smiled and let go of me.

this was new..i looked around to see we were back in the room we saw Fina in..although she wasn't here.

the door then opened and it was the one Maiyuki was insulting earlier...Maiyuki on the other hand busted out laughing when she saw him. maybe it was something that she just remembered and she found funny.

"hahaha. aw man hahahaha you need to stop hatin' on Vyse's daisies hahaha" she was now pointing at him laughing.

"umm...Mai...you can stop now"

"oh man, you need to learn to not bug Vyse's daisies" she laughed a little more and soon calmed herself.

"what the heck are you talking about?! i told you, you need help" i crossed my arms wary of him and annoyed at Maiyuki.

"how did you get here" he seemed angry, confused, and annoyed...if i was him i would be too.

"you ask so many questions. i know it's human nature but try to control it...i feel like having chips"

"maiyuki i think we should go..like NOW" i was now really worried.

"hold on, first. i want my phone back. remember this is a rescue mission..although i think this is like an A-rank mission...hmmm, not sure if your ready for it..oh well." she turned to him. "so give me my phone and we'll happily leave..if not, i go ninja on your ass"

what is she? oh god help us. i was now thinking if i should just grab her and jump out the window...would that work?

"so whats it going to be Galcian, my phone? or your stupid pride?"

they both glared at each other, it scared me to now that they were in the same room..should i have stayed? no, what if something happened to her?

he drew his sword and stepped closer. i looked over at Maiyuki, she merely smiled and her eyes turned from maroon to red. 'please be ok..' i silently pleaded to her.

she then started humming as she put her metal knuckles on.

"let us dance" she smirked, she didn't sound like herself which worried me more. i backed away a bit letting them have room.

he then lunged towards her to attack as she dodge him and hit his back with her left hand and then kicked his stomach. she was still humming and soon was sinning a bit.

_Nikto nichego, nikogda ne poymet_

_Takaya lyubov', iskusstvennyi med_

_Iskusstvennyi med, iskusstvennyi led_

_Iskusstvennyi rai, skoree vklyuchai_

she sang as if taunting him, he recovered quickly and charged for another attack. she block his attack and jumped back away as if luring him. i couldn't help but notice the way she fought was as if..she was dancing, something was definitely up.

_I ya, nikomu ne skazhu,_

_chto ya robota lyublyu_

_Robota lyublyu, robota lyublyu_

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya lyublyu, my tak khoteli_

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya vklyuchu I poleteli_

_Robot, robot,_

_V tvoem serdtse elaktronnye meteli_

_Poleteli, poleteli, poleteli, poleteli_

he seemed angry and went up to her warily, she smiled and jumped to the wall and off, she disappeared and reappeared inback of him and gave him a good kick in the side. she used that momentum to do a sort of cartwheel and kicked him with her other foot. she used her left arm to sike him out, she pretended to try and hit him but as soon as he got ready to block she punched him with her right right in the face. i flinched a bit. 'that's gotta hurt.'

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya lyublyu, my tak khoteli_

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya vklyuchu I poleteli_

_Robot, robot,_

_V tvoem serdtse elaktronnye meteli_

_Poleteli, poleteli, poleteli, poleteli_

_(poleteli, poleteli, 11x)_

_Takaya lyubov', nereal-nyi polet_

_Iskusstvennyi med, iskusstvennyi led_

_Takaya lyubov', iskusstvennyi smekh_

_Iskusstvennyi sneg, I vse kak vo sne_

maiyuki jumped away from him, she seemed to be having fun. though her smile changed to a frown as she saw that he wasn't attacking anymore and he put his sword away, she continued to sing, trying to encourage him to continue she raised her hands into a fighting position. he did nothing.

_I ya nikomu ne skazhu, chto_

_ya robota lyublyu_

_Robota lyublyu, robota lyublyu_

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya lyublyu, my tak khoteli_

_Robot, robot, robot,_

_Ya tebya vklyuchu I poleteli_

_Robot, robot,_

_V tvoem serdtse elaktronnye meteli_

_Poleteli, poleteli, poleteli, poleteli..._

she stopped singing and put her weapons away. she was disapointed.

"you need improvement on your defense and tactics." Maiyuki said plainly as she walked over to me. she turned to glare. "so, am i getting my phone back?"

he said nothing, i wanted to ask her if she was okay, if this was normal for her. it didn't seem like her at all, it was as if she was someone else, ever since they left pirate isle she seemed to be losing herself, as if someone was taking over her. maybe she was but didn't notice, or maybe she didn't want to notice. i looked over at galcian and noticed that he had pulled out her phone with her ribbon still wrapped around it. maiyuki seemed pleased and walked over to get it.

'it's a trap!' before i could say anything he grabbed her arm and smirked.

"foolish girl" he looked over at me.

"i know i'm going to regret this..but.." she took a small breath and kicked him hard where the sun don't shine...owww. as soon as she was free she grabbed her phone from him, grabbed me, and we ran off.

**A/N:** :D yay, this was a fun chapter

ok um that song is Robot by T.a.t.u. so yeah, if you wanna hear it go here:

youtube dot com / watch?vgsfvIoYkBoo

hope you like the story so far  
there's A LOT of surprises after this :D


	9. The Collisium

Maiyuki's POV

**ch. 9**

As Alzu and I ran through the castle I opened random doors. after a bit I opened a door to a room I shouldn't have. Admiral Balleza and Vigoro were there talking, they were startled by the sudden opening of the door and stared at me for a moment. i backed away slowly, "haha oops..umm, wrong room."

belleza glared and stepped forward. "you again"

"see Belleza, the girls can't stay away from me" vigoro said walking towards me.

i twitched. "if you take one more step I'll sick my brother on you"

vigoro smirked. "like he'd be able to"

i stepped back and pulled a pen out of my pocket. "if you don't get away i'm going to stab the hell outta you with my pen"

vigoro simply laughed at my threat and stepped closer. then i got another crazy idea. "telekinesis!" i held my hand out to a table which floated up and went between me and him, i pushed it forward and it pinned both admirals to the wall.

"lets go" i grabbed alzu and we ran for it.

-outside the castle-

"that was a close one.." he huffed catching his breath. he looked over at me. "why didn't you teleport us back out?"

"i'm still working on that, besides i shouldn't be doing that yet, i'm still learning. besides before i could only break a pencil with a dollar..teleporting is a big step you know."

"well then you should practice, we'll start small and easy. ok imagine where your teleporting first ok. your goal is to teleport to that bench," he pointed to a bench that was about three feet away.

i sighed, "ok." i concentrated on the bench and teleported. i was a bit off but i was there no less...though it scared some people. alzu walked over to me smiling. "hat was great!"

"yeah, but lets not do this in front of poeple ok." i grabbed alzu and we made our way back to the lower city to where vyse was.

"hey where we going?"

"where going with vyse, i don't like gaurds or running, especially when they're put together. so i guess we'll just have to go with him on his rescue mission, besides. i'm sure it can't be to bad."

--

"not to bad huh" alzu said as we walked in the catacombs with Vyse.

"so it's a little gross i know...we'll just need a bath, and pronto"

after navigating through the catacombs we went up a latter to the collisium. as we went up we could here a crowd cheering and a voice speaking. "And now we present the executions of the notorious Air Pirate Dyne and his treacherous band of Blue Rouges! Their crimes include attacking the Imperial Air Ships and staeling precious cargo. the price of stealing from Valua is high! And Dyna and his pitiful band will pay with their heads!"

'gee what a speech...' Vyse was the first to get out and ran towards a guard that had Captain Dyne and knocked him out. we all got out and joined the chaos.

"hurry run to the opening in the floor!" vyse yelled as everyone went towards where Vyse was pointing to Aika.

"how bold of you" the exicutioner said angered.

"your moms bold" i said tauntingly.

"how dare you. you shall be the first to die" he drew his weapon, I smirked and my eyes turned crimson again. "bring it" i put my knuckles on and started humming. the executioner drew his weapon and charged towards me. i side steped and tripped him. i watched him as he caught himself and turn to glare. i simply started to sing.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

he seemed to be caught off gaurd by this but continued to fight. he jumped towards me and slashed at me, although his slash never made contact. i appeared behind him and punched the middle of his back. he fell to the ground. the tone in my voice had changed to a more taunting tone.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

he didn't seem to like it and slash at me again repeatively. i dogded the first few brute slashes but i couldn't dogde all of them. he smiled when he hit my leg, i winced but ignored it. i glared at him as i disapeared and reappeared to the side of him, i kicked him hard and he lost his balance, i jumped and kicked him with my other foot as i spun. i stopped and hit him full force with my right arm and he fell to the ground. after that i simply waited for him to get up as i sung. the crowd seemed to love it and cheered louder.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up..._

he got angry and stumbled up and attempted to slash at me but failed, he tried to stab me but i jumped and landed on the flat side of the blade and jumped off of it when he moved it. he stood up and attempted another stab, i teleported to his side and attacked his arm that was holding the heavy weapon, he dropped his weapon but punched me, i fell to the ground but rolled out of the way when he attacked me again. i jumped up to my feet and charged at him, i jumped up to the air and landed behind him, he quickly turned but i disapeared and reapeared in in back of him again and knocked him out. i panted and my vision was lurring. i shook it off and looked at my leg which looked pretty bad now. i ignored it and turned to see vyse, aika, drachma, and alzu were having a bit of trouble with some guards that were attacking them. i ran over to help them finish off the guards and we all escaped to the catacombs once more.

i leaned onto Alzu as i walked, breathing was starting to be a little harder and really hurt.

"Mai, are you ok" he looked at me worried and everyone seemed to turn to me.

"i'm fine, just need to catch my breath thats all."

vyse noticed my injury. "your hurt"

i pulled away from alzu and stood up straight. "i'm fine" i walked a bit faster but the injury was hurting a lot more now towards where everyone was waiting, everyone seemed worried about me. vyse went to the captain but aika and alzu stayed with me.

"maiyuki, you really lost a lot of blood are you sure your ok?"

"i'm fine" i reached towards my bag and pulled out a crystal and put it near the injury, it healed most the injury to where it wasn't so bad and it also stopped bleeding. i felt a little better but i still felt a little light headed.

"are you sure you should even be walking?" alzu was really worried and scared.

i looked up at him and smiled. "i'll be fine ok, i don't die that easily, besides if i die, who's going to make sure your safe?" i got up and gave him a reasurring hug. "i'm fine ok" i pulled away and looked to see vyse coming back.

"we have to save Fina" he looked over at me. "i think you should get the ship instead of going with us, your injured."

i crossed my arms. "i'll be fine, besides i'm sure it wont be to bad."

vyse looked at me skeptically but i started walking to and exit to upper valua, he soon followed i was the first out, the light revealed how bad my leg really was but i kept going, as long as it wasn't hurting i would be fine.

Vyse saw fina going into the train and it started to move once she was in. as soon it came near i jumped onto it, everyone followed suit. we made it to the first cart pretty fast since we didn't land all the way in the back. we jumped into the cart and there were two gaurds in front of Fina. Alzu stepped in front of me and was ready to fight, i figured he'd do that so i just let it slide. they were pretty easy to get rid of and we went to fina to untie her.

"I'm so glad your safe fina! we were worried about you" aika smiled at fina.

"vyse..aika...how did you...why?" fina look at them confused and shocked.

"why do you think? were here to save you"

"you mean..you you did all this for...me?"

"aww fina were friends, were not going to let them take you from us" aika said smiling at her.

"ok we need to go, like now. you can thank us later so lets get out of here." i said a bit paranoid.

then we heard a voice. "I can't allow that"

i turned to see galcian, that would explain the paranoia. "oh well look who it is, it's the 'i hate your daisies so i'm going to destroy them with flying marshmellows' dude. whats up."

galcian glared. "you again"

"yeah it's me, did you come here so i could beat you up again? or perhaps to take my phone away?" i said mockingly.

"how dare you mock me, i'm the-"

"lord of the imperial armada, you wanna cookie for making yourself feel special? save your breath dude, besides, trying to take over the world isn't something you should be proud of."

he glared.

"besides you'll never win anyway, good always wins over evil, thats just how it goes so put that in your juice box and SUCK IT!" i smirked as he glared.

"how dare you!"

"oh chill out, your acting like a five year old. 'oh dear mother, she's being mean to me-"

"enough!"

"damnit galcian shut up, i'm trying to make fun of you."

he glared more and drew his sword. i smirked and glanced back at alzu, aika, vyse, and fina. "hold onto something" i turned back to galcian who started walking foreward but was intoruppted by a blast which disconnected us from them. i waved at galcian with a cheesy smile. "bye bye weirdo"

everyone cheered and looked to see_ the little jack_, they helped us out of the rail car and onto the ship.

alzu and i went our sleeping area to hide out.

"looks like were going with vyse and them to nasr" i sighed and layed back on the hamick.

"well i'm sure it won't be to bad.."

i closed my eyes and grabbed onto the hamick for support. "...i would hold onto something if i were you"

"why?" alzu was then answered by the ship swaying, knocking him to the ground.

i opened my eyes to look at him. "thats why"

"what was that?!" he said shocked.

"were being attacked but don't worry we'll be fun." i layed back onto my hamick. no longer being able to stay awake i fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Temple of Prynn

**ch. 10 **

vyse stepped out of the ship. "so this is Maramba...it's so..hot!"

"hey where'd the captain go?" Aika looked around.

"he's ditching us" I said plainly, the little jack then pulled away from the docks.

"hey!" Vyse and Aika ran as far as the could go.

"w...wait! Cap'n! where are you going?!" aika was wavering her arms like crazy, i walked over to her.

"lets go, I'm sure we'll find another ship" she looked at me and sighed.

"i guess that's our only option."

"come on lets go."

after a bit of wondering we made it to a tea house. we all gathered around a table and sat down. aika and Vyse were talking but i wasn't paying attention i was watching Belleza dance. that's so weird how she dances, it looks so simple but if you actually try it it's so difficult.' i looked out the window looking at the outside world and spaced out. i hadn't realized that i alzu was speaking to me, i heard him and turned to him but i didn't understand him, i was too zoned out after he was done. i was looking at him like 'he's trying to speak to me.'.

fina laughed "i don't think she was paying attention" thats when i i zoned back in.

"huh?!" i looked at fina and then noticed belleza..or rather bellena sitting with us. i was confused for that moment.

everyone simply laughed and vyse spoke "he said that bellena offered to lend us her ship, and that we were going now."

"ohhhh...ok" everyone got up. then it hit me. "wait were leaving now?!"

aika laughed. "no silly were going tomarrow, were going to the inn right now, tomorrow were meeting bellena at the docks."

"oh..i knew that"

"sure you did" vyse laughed.

i pouted and followed them. "of course i did.." then my phone rang. it was toll free. "what the.." i sighed and answered. "road kill cafe, you kill em we grill em. this is mai speaking...we don't sell that...i've never heard of such...hey, hey don't insult-...Screw you then!!" i hung up and smiled.

everyone was looking at me like 'what the hell?' vyse shrugged it off and spoke. "so what were you thinking about when you spaced out?"

"music"

"what do you mean?"

"i was listening to music in my head...you do know what music is right?"

"yes i know what music is and may i ask how?"

"i remember it, i memerized a lot of songs so yeah."

"i see..." he looked at me weird and coninued to walk to the inn.

-At the inn-

vyse payed for a room and we went to our room, i was humming a song as we went towards the room. i started whispering the lyrics so it wouldn't be so loud, i headed to my bed and layed down stareing at the ceiling singing to myself. i yawned and rolled over but i was at the egde of the bed and fell off.

"like ow..." i got up but hit the bed with my head, i rubbed my head and glared at the bed. i roll over and got up but my elbow hit the wall. i rubbed my elbow and pouted.

"oww, alzu this inn in beating me up" i complained

alzu turned to me and laughed a bit as he helped me up. "looks like this is a battle you won't win huh."

"meh, at least it's not as bad as when i got hit by six parked cars and beat up by a bike"

alzu blinked. "how did that happen?!"

"do you really wanna know?" i sat down on the bed.

"yes..i don't get how you can get beat up by inanimate objects"

"ok well, i went to ride bikes with my friend and i almost got hit by six parked cars, and cause those stupid wire things that are from the ground and then to the electricity poles. i almost crashed into the wire and i turned and somebody parked and i almost hit their car and the curb and then i almost crashed into the other cars then went back to his house 4 a while then we went to go ride around." i pause noticed everybody was staring and listening contently. "this is the part where i got beat up by the bike...god i hate that bike now...anyways, i was going across a bridge thingy then it went down hill and then i dropped my coke and i looked away to see where my coke went and the front tire skid on the side of the side walk then i lost balance cause i was going to fast and the handle bars got stuck on the fence then i hit my head on the fence and the handle bars got unstuck but then the handles bars went sideways and hit the side of my stomach. the bike fell with me on it and the seat ajusting thingy hit my thigh and then the pedal hit my knee and my foot got stuck in the wheel for awhile then i got it out and then i past out for a couple minutes and i was light headed for a while...my coke survived though..heheh"

Alzu started laughing like crazy and soon everyone followed suit.

"whats a bike..or a car?" Fina was a bit confused.

i smiled. "well a car has four wheels and...umm? it...uhh...it's hard to explain...it's basically our transportation for getting around instead of flying ships like here. sooo...yeah"

"then how do you get to other islands or continents?"

"boats and ships?"

"but i thought you said you couldn't fly from island to island."

i blinked and then smacked my forehead. "no we can't..not on a boat at least, and first of all, we don't have flaoting islands , the whole world is solid..and the only thing that separates islands is water, not air. were not that advanced in technoligy to have everything flying..but were working on that."

"wow..really?! that sounds interesting." Aika was amazed

"i guess?"

"so how does everything look?" Vyse asked curiously.

"well the cities look like upper Valua, and the city where i come from is a desert..sorta like here, 'cept it has more shade because of the buildings and a lot less sand."

"wow i wish we could go there." Aika seemed really interested.

"well maybe you can..if i ever find my way back that is."

"wow you really mean that?"

"yep...and hopefully my sister doesn't kill me after i get back...well anyways, don't you think it's a little past your bedtime?"

everyone laughed a bit.

"it's a bit dark out, i think we should start going to bed" fina smiled.

"alright, nighty night." i grabbed Alzu and layed down on the bed.

"hey! i'm not a teddy bear."

"yes you are..besides this is payback"

"for what?"

"you used me as a teddy bear"

"...fine" Alzu simply pouted.

-the next morning-

Alzu's POV

"mai wake up!" i shook her trying to wake her up.

"five more minutes..."

i sighed annoyed and started poking her side, making her twitch and jump. "you said that ten minutes ago, wake up"

"...Zzzz.."

i sighed. "you leave me no choice then" i grabbed the sides of the bed and flipped the mattress.

"ahh!" Maiyuki crashed to the ground with the matress.

"alright alright, I'm up." she got up with the messiest hair ever..it was like it got attacked by a hurricane. i stared at her hair for a moment and looked back at her.

"you might wanna fix that...and your hair it's little..well...just fix it" i turned around to get our bag but was startled by her sudden squeaky sneeze. i looked over at her. "are you sick or something?"

"no, it's just a little to hot in here" she sneezed again and shivered it off.

"...so..your not sick?"

"of course not, if i was I'd sound like a guy. i don't know ok, i sneeze when it's too hot or too cold...i know it's weird but..to be honest i don't think that's normal."

"what do you mean?"

"I'm not normal, that's what i mean." she walked over to her bag and put it on.

"well it just that, I'm sure there's weirder stuff than that."

"well i guess, but i definitely know that gum isn't supposed to melt in your mouth after just two minutes" she sighed. "i know for a fact that i'm not normal, sometimes i wonder if I'm even human." she said the last part sacastically but seriously...how does that work? i stood there dumbfounded for a moment and followed her out the door to the docks where vyse, aika, fina, and bellena were waiting. maiyuki was still half asleep and walking with her eyes closed.

"well look who finally decided to wake up." Vyse laughed.

"i didn't decide, i was forced up...well down because of gravity, but yeah...isn't it lovely..." she yawned.

"i'm surprised the bright light hasn't woken you up all the way yet" Bellena said matter a factly.

"well belleza, when you live in a desert all your life, instead of valua. you tend to ignore it" Maiyuki was half asleep and didn't realize her mistake.

everyone was staring at her.

"i'm pretty she's a bit to tired to know whats going on, so don't listen to her" i smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"well we better get going then." bellena smiled warmly.

"bellena why you going out of your way to give us a ride? you don't even know us."

"ooooooohhhhhh! some ones jealious" maiyuki was suddenly wide awake and teasing aika, why do i have a feeling this isn't going to end well...

"i am not!"

"mmmhhmm sure pal, i bet it's cuz she was hittin' on vyse huh" she smiled mischievously.

"maiyuki plaese don't start" i said annoyed but, it went unheard by both of them.

"of course not! i'm just curious"

"you lie!"

i went to vyse. "ok you get aika, i'll get mai, deal?"

he nodded in response and we both went to get them, i grabbed maiyuki and dragged her onto the ship and vyse did the same with aika. bellena and fina laughed and joined us. after a bit they finally calmed down but i'm not sure if it was a sudden sugar rush or what but maiyuki was really hyper..and singing.

_we are going on a safari_

_see the lions from my ferrari_

_hope we do not get the malari_

_it's safari time_

it was funny watching her dance and act out all of the lines

_we are going on a safari_

_see the lions from my ferrari_

_hope we do not get the malari_

_it's safari time_

she included fina aika, and vyse..and they seemed to be a little weirded out by her sudden sugar rush but soon joined in on it..then she started walking over to me. why am i not liking this.

_many nice surprises_

_are waiting in the jungle_

oh yeah, i'm not going to like this..

_girlie, oh girlie_

_we're going on safari_

"i'm not a girl" my eye twitched as she grabbed me and was singing to me.

_i'll show you the goats_

_the chickens and the monkeys_

_so if you don't want to come_

_i'll go there anyway_

she walked off and was dancing around and jumping too.

_we are going on a safari_

_see the lions from my ferrari_

_hope we do not get the malari_

_it's safari time_

i smacked my forehead. "god help us all" i shook my head.

_we are going on a safari_

_see the lions from my ferrari_

_hope we do not get the malari_

_it's safari time_

"mai-"

"look! it's a floating lake" maiyuki pointed out the window excited.

"thats impossible, lakes don't float"  
"hey there is" vyse, aika and fina went to the window.

i looked at them, then the window. I blinked a couple times then looked away.ok, maybe she's not _that _insane..then again, this is her video game, anything is possible.

After a bit we reached Temple of Pyrnn. Vyse, Aika, Fina went up the stairs of the temple, after they were out of ear shot maiyuki spoke.

"Maybe i should have told them about the short cut into the room the crystal is...oh well. they'll live."

Bellena and I looked at her, though Bellena was confused.

"have you been here before?" Bellena looked at maiyuki confused.

"sorta.."

"more like you live here once..." An unfamiliar voice said and we all looked at the direction of where it came from. There was a boy with semi-long red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"who are you?" maiyuki looked at him confused.

"I am Recumen." he smiled and bowed. "it is an honor to see the his highness's daughter is well" he seemed sincere but.

"Say what now?!" She looked at him like he had just said something in a foreign language.

"it seems you havn't gotten your memories back yet." he sighed

"o..k?...care to fill me in then?" she was confused and curious

Recumen smiled "well you are a descendant of King Garsha and Empress Sancha. they were the rulers of the continent Galacia, or as most people know it, The Lands of Ice."

"...and..how is that possible? if i remember correctly. I'm not even from..here...and well, you could just be some weirdo thats trying to mess with my head."

"..i see that they did not teach the history to it's descendants..i don't know what has happened between then and now but i do know that some of the purplities fled when the rains of distructions were called upon Arcadia. I wasn't sure if they made it but seeing you here has lifted my doubts."

"ok?...and how do you know I'm this supposed "descendant"...and don't say it's just a feeling you have because that feeling could be wrong."

"look at your left shoulder, you have a birthmark of a whale there. That mark is the symbol of the royal family."

Maiyuki lifted her sleeve and looked at her shoulder and merely blinked. "ok?" she looked at him with doubt.

"how could it be possible that she is the descendant of the civilization you say she is from, humans breed with different poeple and the blood of this royal family would be branched into different descendant."

"ah what a clever boy, it is true that there would be many. Although she was drawn here for a reason, it is time for her to claim her lands and stop the ancient feud between the silver and purple lands. you must marry the prince of the silver civilization"

maiyuki glared. "oh hells no! this is just a video game, all i wanna do is go home ok...and if you don't listen well i guess this is where i say "I'm the princess of...whatever you just said and i demand to go back to earth." ok..i'm not into the whole princess thing. I'm pretty sure someone else can do it for me."

he said nothing.

"who is the prince of the silver civilization?" I looked at him confused.

"Ramirez" he said simply, i looked over at Maiyuki wjo twitched.

"ok seriously, this isn't funny ok. your really starting to get on my nerves so you now what. go away! nobody likes a liar." maiyuki said frustrated.

"princess, you seem irritated of this, do you not want to end this family feud?"

"maybe if this way Romeo and Juliet. your plan would work but unfortunately it's not so stop trying your little game ok, you've been caught redhanded that your a horrible liar. now leave us alone."

"as you wish, but if i may say one more thing. there is a reason for why your here and your abilities." with that he was gone.

"stupid redhead" maiyuki muttered.

"why didn't you just accept it, even if it was possibly not right. you could have been a princess."

"and marry Rami? I don't think so! besides, marrying in a royal family means an heir. i don't feel like doing stuff like _that_ with some guy i don't know, especially with a video game character that turns out to be real, that's the prince of..and that's corrupted by..and...oh my god he was really saying the truth" she shook her head in disbelief.

"...nooo, he's probably some weirdo that has no life and tries to trick people...yeah..i'll stick with that."

"what if he's not lying.." bellena had a dead serious face on, it seemed unnatural.

"..." maiyuki seemed to be in deep thought.

"What did he mean by ancient feud?" then it clicked, didn't maiyuki say something to Ramirez about.."

_"i speak the truth, i was banished from the silver shrine because i was only half Silviet and they couldn't live with the fact of what my other half was."_

_he looked at maiyuki then fina, although fina and I were looking at the floor. he looked back at Maiyuki and he stepped forward up to her. she was a bit scared of what he was going to do but then again i was curious._

_"and what would your other half be?" his eyes weren't as cold anymore they were curious and confused._

_she blinked a couple times. she looked away to the floor and took a step back. i glanced up at him. "Purplities" she looked at him like, 'please don't hurt me.'_

_he was taken aback by that but then he glared. "All of the Purple civilization disappeared years ago, you expect me to believe that."_

"maybe he was telling the truth mai. do you remember how Ramirez acted when you said you were half purplities. he had so much hatred in his eyes but the only thing that stopped him from killing you was the other thing you said..." I looked at maiyuki

"yeah..i guess i'll believe him." she sighed. "but still...if i do accept this...what am I supposed to do, no one lives there, you know how creepy that is. knowing your the only one there, it's like...really weird."

"so your now considering it." bellena put a hand on maiyuki's shoulder to reassure her. Maiyuki smiled but it faded.

"if i do...that would mean i can't trust anyone because i don't know who my allies are..especially with Valua.."

"why not Valua?"

"because they wanna take over the world...so yeah"

"hey wouldn't that explain your telekinesis power? how it heightened here."

"telekinesis?" bellena looked at us confused.

"it means I can move stuff with my mind or if I'm good enough, i can teleport or stop time..but I'm still learning, i only attempt the impossible when my life depends on it...though i don't remember everything of what happens afterwords..and i know thats not a good sign. so um...yeah."

"i see..I'm sorry." bellena had sympathy in her eyes.

"were back! sorry it took so long. I hope you guys weren't to worried about us." I turned to see Vyse, Aika, and Fina were back.

I smiled. "did you find that crystal you were looking for?"

"yeah" Aika smiled

"I knew you could do it. would it be ok if i took a look at it?"

"sure" Vyse smiled and handed the crystal over to Bellena.

"wow, so this is a moon crystal. It's so beautiful." bellena smiled as she held it. "thank you so much...I'm sure that Lord Galcian will be very pleased."

We all looked at her in shock..well all except Maiyuki, she seemed to have expected this.

"whooh, Vyse got tricked now should we start running from Recumen now, or after you reintroduce yourself as Belleza." Maiyuki looked at her annoyed.

"so you knew...i thought you seemed familiar."

"Unfortunately. for you, yes. It me."

"...you don't seem to be attempting to get the crystal back."

"Ha. and get speared by those guards that are hiding. Hells to the no. I'd rather get this over with. go on do what you planned, they don't know what you have in mind so it should go just fine...i think?" She said that so seriously that everyone was shocked.

"well then i guess that makes my job easier."

"you wish." Maiyuki looked at her with her crimson eyes, she seemed to be calm but something said otherwise.

"what does that mean."

"..." she merely smiled and something black started glowing from inside her chest. Then someone stood next to her, he had long black hair, and crimson eyes like hers. He was your description of Mr. tall and creepy...

**A/N:** whooh! i finished this chapter!..i'm sorry. school delayed me so um..yeah.


	11. Reality check

**recap:**

"whooh, Vyse got tricked now should we start running from Recumen now, or after you reintroduce yourself as Belleza." Maiyuki looked at her annoyed.

"so you knew...i thought you seemed fimiliar."

"Unfortunalty. for you, yes. It me."

"...you don't seem to be attempting to get the crystal back."

"Ha. and get speared by those guards that are hiding. Hells to the no. I'd rather get this over with. go on do what you planned, they don't know what you have in mind so it should go just fine...i think?" She said that so seariously that everyone was shocked.

"well then i guess that makes my job easier."

"you wish." Maiyuki looked at her with her crimson eyes, she seemed to be calm but something said otherwise.

"what does that mean."

"..." she merely smiled and something black started glowing from inside her chest. Then someone stood next to her, he had long black hair, and crimson eyes like hers. He was your discription of Mr. tall and creepy...

_______

**Ch. 11**

Maiyuki started feeling weak and fell to her knees. The figure standing next to merely knelt down to help her back up and smiled, his crimson eyes looked into hers. Maiyuki seemed to have found strength to stand up again, though her eyes were empty and she was expressionless. His smiled widened and he bowed down to he slightly and then walked over to Belleza.

"So you seek the power of the gigas...what is your purpose?"

Belleza was a bit taken back but she stood her ground. "I wish to put an end to all wars. Countries go to wars arguing over borders and resources. If the world was united under one rule there would be no more war. That is why valua needs the power of the gigas, so Valua must rule the world."

Belleza place the crytal on it's pedistal and summond the red gigas.

"Recuman. I command you to engulf these six in your flames!"

Everyone had shocked expressions, but the black figure only laughed.

"so you wish to save the world..." he laughed and turned to Vyse and his party, "start running." everything started shaking.

"maiyuki! we have to go now!" Alzu pleaded Maiyuki but there was no response.

"Maiyuki! come on!"

The figure approched him and placed a hand around maiyuki's shoulders. "Run if you want to live." Then he began to walk away but stopped and turned around to see Alzu running after him and the red gigas rise from the temple.

"It's been a while...hasn't it." he smirked.

A figure appeared in front of the gigas, it was the boy from before. He stood before the gigas.

"well well, if it isn't Xanti, the black gigas." Recuman laughed and disapeared. It attacked Xanti, Alzu, and Maiyuki but it had no effect, there was barrier around them.

"even in this form, I still control time...remember that." Xanti was annoyed and merely disapeared. Maiyuki fell but was caught by Alzu, Xanti was gone and the barrier was fading away.

"come on mai."

Alzu picked Maiyuki up and started to run in the direction he saw Vyse go, though he was stopped.

"you there halt!"

Alzu was then surrounded by guards.

A guard came up from behind and knock him out when the barrier completely went away.

_________________

Maiyuki's POV

"ugghhh..." I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw white walls and the lights were a bit dim. The room was empty save for the bookshelf and utensils on a desk.

"it's an infirmary room...what am I doing here?"

I sat up but immediately felt pain as i leaned foreword. I winced at the pain and tried my best to ignore it.

"where's Alzu...?"

I looked at the door and noticed there was no windows at all in the room. I tried to stand but fell to the ground at the attempt to walk.

"whats going on..."

I crawled to the door and stood up using the wall for support. I opened the door and saw that the halls were empty. Using the wall for support and made my way through the halls._ 'what happen before i got here...'_

"so we meet again.."

_'that voice...'_

I turned to look at Ramirez, my vision started blurring.

"hi..." I said weakly and turned away from him. "what is it you want..."

There was no response. it was getting harder and harder to stay up, even with the walls support

"...whats your name...." Everything then went black.

I opened my eyes and saw that the walls were different. I blinked a couple times and turned my head to see Ramirez sitting there.

"oh joy to the world" I turned away "it's you again"

I then noticed that there was a guard in the room also. Then it occurred to me, Alzu wasn't with me. I shot up and glared at Ramirez.

"where's Alzu!"

it seem to shock them both at my sudden energy, though the pain came back and i fell back to onto the bed. I still glared at him.

"you seem to care a lot about him."

"keep your comments to yourself and tell me where he is."

"he's not here, he's still with that air pirate."

"oh..." I felt slightly relived and looked up at the ceiling.

"...so I'm going to die...aren't I..." I said plainly.

"why do you say that."

I laughed a bit. "dude don't make me laugh, one, I was with Vyse and the other air pirates, two, Valuans kill air pirates at the collasium, three, it hurts like hell."

"you have useful information that Empress Teodora would like to know."

"if it's about the purplities i don't know anything...and what i do know, I'm not even sure it's true or not."

"what do you mean?"

I turned to Ramirez. "you wouldn't get me...and if i were to tell you to much...the world might end."

"what do you mean end?"

"It's called worse case scenario, I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"what makes you think I care."

"i don't, you can kill me and you wouldn't get the information, or you can take my advice until I'm sure whats going on, and maybe, just maybe, I'll tell you."  
Ramirez glared. I looked at him and laughed. "I'm sorry but glares can't kill."

I let myself fall back onto the bed. the guard spoke up.

"how dare you speak to the-"

"Vice captain future Sixth Admiral of the Armada, and pawn of Galcians little plan to betray the queen and then die because he can't control power right. ok, i know exactly what happens. If you ask how I know, It's because I've seen it happen with front row seats."

There was a few moments of silence. I turned to Ramirez. "so why do you wanna know how i know all this stuff?" I asked him as if it was just an everyday thing.

Ramirez seemed to be caught off gaurd a bit. "you say that as if it's an everyday thing."

"it's not everyday that i see you." i pouted and looked up at the ceiling.

"I miss brother..."

he looked at me confused.

"I use to always see brother at school...but now, i won't be able to see him anymore..."

He blinked. "what are you talking about"

I looked away from him. "I'm saying that I miss brother...he may not miss me but I know I miss him..." I turned back to Ramirez. "you look just like him...only he had black hair."

"I thought you said I was your brother."

"...no...your not him. I was mistaken." I sat up again. "you may not be my brother but i think you should rethink something."

The gaurd was lost. "what are you blabbing about?"

I sent him a small glare. "this is an A and B conversation you can C your way out of it."

"how dare you!"

I laughed a bit. "whatever man," i looked back at Ramirez "ok incase your lost like that weirdo over there, I'm talking about when you first met Galcian. 'member that?"

He stayed silent.

"ok..i take your silence as a yes. anyway, remember how he said something about how you can't trust people becuase they betray you but power doesn't..or something around those lines."

Ramirez looked at me suspiciously.

"well...by taking that oath to follow him, your pretty much contradicting yourself when you say you do everything he says. he told you not to trust anyone yet you trust him. I think that one piece of advice I'd take from him, maybe not the whole thing but not trusting him. yeah, I'd say your better off without him and just do what you did, before you took that oath...wait are you an Admiral yet???"

Ramirez simply blink. Clearly he didn't grasp what I just said.

"ok..for now ignore the first part you can get that after you answer my question. Are you an Admiral yet or not?"

The guard merely laughed. "him Admiral? he may be Vice Captain but he's jsut a kid."

"yo momma's just kid!"

he immediately stopped laughing and glared. "How dare you!"

I smiled. "oh yes! how dare I! I should be oh so _sorry_ for saying such a thing." i said dramatically sarcastic. "so i insulted you. build a bridge and get over it. You basically insulted your commanding officer so chill out. you need to learn how to lay back a bit."

he glared and tightened his grip on his spear.

"If you try and kill an American, America will bomb yo asses off the map." I said sarcastically.

that caught them both off guard and they looked at me confused.

The guard spoke up first. "what do you mean by blowing us off the map. there is no such power to do that."

"yes there is"

"what is it then."

"it's called a nuclear bomb. see where i come from, we have a lot of fire power, we could blow a whole country off the map..of course there's some side effects to it like where ever we bombed will no longer be inhabitable because of the radiation levels."

they both looked at me and didn't believe me.

"i'm serious. look i have a recording on my phone of a joke but it's pretty much true. watch." I dug in my pocket later and pulled my phone out. They both looked at it wearily. "ok i found it" i smiled and pushed play.

_"One thing that I've always wanted to do ever since I was little, _

_I've always wanted to be abducted by a UFO._

_Yeah sometimes, I just go hang out in the woods._

_Im just waiting for that blue light (UFO noise) AHHHHHH._

_Thats how they suck you up, by a beam of light._

_They suck you up by your chest. and thats not necessary, _

_through a rope ladder down, I'll climb up._

_I'm interested, I'm here for you._

_Don't suck me up by my chest, that hurts._

_You're a hovering craft, _

_why wouldn't I come in and poke around for a minute._

_It would be great to be abducted, what did you guys do this weekend?_

_Dude we got hammered, it was awesome._

_Oh yeah, I was abducted. I was zippin around the galaxy. haha._

_Sometimes if I think about, if UFO's come down,_

_I get a little concerned because then I thought this scenario,_

_this would be the ultimate, full circle, slap in the face of the united states._

_What if this happens, because look, we're the greatest country on earth,_

_but we get a little cocky from time to time..._

_if we don't like the way your country is doin its business,_

_we'll kick the door in, (door noise)_

_Hey, hey, knock it off, you're buggin the world, cut it out._

_And if you don't listen to us, well through all kinds of weapons _

_and crazy shit at 'cha..._

_which we always apologize about using 20 or 30 years later,_

_listen we're really sorry about that, we were a little drunk at the time,_

_and we got a little rambunctious. the bomb, _

_we didnt know it was gonna do that._

_we thought it was a contained blast and we didnt know_

_it would make everything blow into smitherines..._

_and you were being kinda a bitch, country, country, _

_you were being kinda a bitch._

_Are we cool now? Do you mind if we leave 3/4 thousand toops and _

_maybe some supplies here,_

_you don't mind that do ya? DO YA MIND??? _

_You wouldn't want us to get drunk again would ya!?_

_High five us, photo op, (CHING)..."_

I was laughing by the end of it and then i smiled.

they both exchanged glances then looked back at me, This time Ramirez spoke.

"It would seem so. what does your country do with that power?"

"It may look like I know but I don't ok. The government keeps so many secrets, you don't even know man." I shook my head with the look of. 'hell i don't even wanna know.'

"well anyways, about the whole contradicting yourself-"

"You lie!" the guard seemed agitated.

I sighed. "Whatever floats your boat. Any-"

"How dare you ignore me!"

I rubbed my temples. "I'm not, with how loud your speaking it's kinda hard."

"Yo-"

"Dude shut up I'm trying to make fun of you!"

he glared at me.

"anyways I-"

"how do you know all of this." Ramirez looked serious.

I huffed and pouted at him "what do you mean?"

"I'm sure I haven't met you before in my life and yet you seem to know everything about me."

"Yeah I know, That because you haven't and you weren't supposed to."

Ramirez lifted an eyebrow and looked confused. Then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, Galcian walked in.

"oh god kill me now" I pouted.

Galcian merely lifted an eyebrow. I looked at Ramirez.

"ok can i go now?"

He said nothing and had a blank face.

I sighed, "oh yes i forgot I'm talking to the silent disgruntled one" I turned to Galcian.

"and what do you want."

He glared.

"Oh I'm so _sorry_ Mr. high and mighty. You need to build a bridge, and get over it. Trust me it helps."

"You will answer my questions." Galcian seemed irritated.

"And if I don't feel like answering them."

"You will be tortured until you answer them."

"ooh torture, maybe I'll die of shock"

He glared. "we will make sure you don't die."

"and what if i kill myself? then what?"

"Ramirez will revive you."

"oh yes..i forgot. stupid reslem spell" I pouted "fine, but don't come crying to me when you die after i tell you."

Galcian looked at me sternly. "what do you mean by that?" it wasn't a question it was an order.

"this is information that can either kill you or just hurt you severely..because of Ramirez." i said bluntly with a serious face.

everyone was silent. I continued.

"If you loose Ramirez because of this information your plan won't work, the only ones you'll have left will be Virgoro, De Loco, and maybe Belleza, Vigoro because he wants to show the world how incredibly stupid he is and belleza.....it's not my place to say."

Galcian was a bit shocked.

"As you can already see that would be very hurtful to your plan. Especially since there is a chance you will die from either your comrade Ramirez's hand or your foe. now, do you really want to know? If so, my conditions are simple. All of your admirals must be here to hear it. Choose now or forever keep your peace."

Galcian glared and was clearly contemplating what to do. then he was interrupted by a knock on the door which was followed by a voice.

"Sir we have acquired the Red and Green moon crystal as you ordered."

My eye twitched. Galcian seemed to notice and smirked. "give me them."

The door opened and a guard came in with both crystals in his arms, I glared at the red crystal as it was given to Galcian. It started flashing with a bright red light, I snorted and looked away irritated.

"not _you_ again."

The flashing ceased and a boy with red hair materialized in the room.

"aww come on, don't be like that princess."

I glared at him while everyone stared at him surprised.

"go away."

A giggle was then heard and a girl with long green hair had appeared next.

"looks like someones getting a cold shoulder. what did you do this time."

I looked over at the girl, she looked nothing like the boy. her skin was pale with a tint of green and was taller. Her dark green hair went down to lower back, she had two braids, one on each side of her face, keeping her hair out of her face completely. She had on a native looking dress, smiler to what the people of Ixa'Taka wore.

"I didn't do anything."

I glared Recumen. "My ass you didn't do anything, you almost killed me."

"about that, I-"

"go away."

"but princess-"

"go away."

Ramirez seemed confused. "princess?"

Recumen seemed to have perked up when he found Ramirez curious. That was defiantly a bad thing.

"hey princess, look whose interested."

I glared. "why haven't you left yet. go away you bug."

"Recumen, stop bothering the princess before she has Xanti kill you."

He seemed to go from goofy to serious. Ramirez was irritated that he was being ignored, he looked at me and asked again. "what does he mean by princess?"

I stiffened, I still wasn't really sure. "Recumen, tell him what you mean, I still don't understand this concept."

Ramirez shifted his gaze to Recumen, the red head didn't seem surprised when he was put on the spot.

"She is the decedent of king of the lands of ice, King Garsha." he added no other detail. Ramirez glanced at me than back at him. "what does this have to do with me?"

"You are her betrothed." I glared at the stupid red head for saying that.

Ramirez seemed confused.

"The silviets and purpleties have had many wars to take over each others lands. The kings last words were, "I cannot stop this war while the feelings of hate are fresh. When things calm down, I want my decentest to marry into the silver civilization, only then will this feud stop."" Recuman waited for Ramirez to say something.

"But the feud has stopped."

"What she has told you is a partial lie, you two are not related." a voice came from the doorway. Someone with long black hair and crimson eyes stood at the doorway.

Everyone turned to him, Recumen didn't seem very happy. He seemed angered by his presents.

"_Xanti._" Recumen said full of hateful malice.

I had no recognition of him at all. He wore a black robe and his hair hid half of his facial features.

"Grendel, Recumen, what a pleasant surprise." His velvet voice had a creepy aura to it. It was a voice that made you want to shrink and hide away from. He turned his attention to Ramirez. "What she has said about you two being related was a lie, she is a full blooded purplities. She has no relation to you except maybe as foe. Depends on how you see it really."

"who's Mr. tall and creepy." I asked Recumen, he seemed surprised.

"he's Xanti, he also save your life."

"I was saved by him?!" I couldn't believe it much, maybe it was just the fact of him looking creepy. Whatever it was I totally agree with it.

"you say that like it's a bad thing." Xanti had pouted, the pout just made him seem childish, still creepy in a way though.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "so this is really happening. I'm not dreaming of any of this..." I mumbled to myself. I sighed again, irritated and leaned back down on my bed that i have forgotten i was on.

Galcian looked at me amused, though, Xanti didn't seem to like that and walk over to me. I glared at both of them.

"no, you stay where you are. Both of you, All of you bug." I was now disgruntle.

I glared at Galcian as he kept moving and then i noticed my stuff was in the corner. I got up, and went to the bag. I had opened it and pulled out a camera the battery seemed half dead but it would work. I walked up directly to Galcian and snapped a picture in his face, with the flash at it's brightest. He was blinded and stepped back a bit, Ramirez seemed alarmed. I picked my bag up and glared at Galcian again.

"where's my violin." I sent a death glare to Ramirez when he stepped towards Galcian, he didn't seem to falter so I ignored him.

"what are you talking about?"

"My instrument." I pause to study his expression. "If you lost, broke, or even scratch it. kill yo-." something had fallen from my bag, it was my sketch book. I picked it up and a picture fell. It was the picture of the murder and the girl crying. The picture had changed, it wasn't the normal sketch anymore, it was like a picture. A real picture, as if it was actually taken. This had shocked me. This place wasn't real! It was beginning to _be_ real. I dropped the picture horrified, I looked through my bag for my phone. It was there and i looked through my pictures in there. The pictures I had taken from the tv were like they were actually taken, as if there _were_ there. I glared at the phone and through it to the wall, breaking it. I dropped everything and spoke.

"never mind. You can have this."

I walked over to the phone's remains and took the memory card and back to my backpack. I took out a lighter from it and started to burn my memory card. I dropped it to the floor, watching it burn to ashes. After it had burned and melted I stepped on the fire to put it out. I also picked up my sketch book and did the same to it but left it to burn and left the room.

"I can change this..."

**A/N:** heheh. I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. well, my internet is back and working good again. :D woot!


	12. Go away!

**Ch. 12**

"ugh! I've been through this hall three times already." I sighed. "why me? of all the bad things that've happen nothing can compare to this...except maybe being beat up by a bike but still! uggghhhh!!!!" I huffed.

"why so fustrasted?" A cool voice said from behind me.

"go away, i told you, stop following me!"

He smirked. "you can't run away from destiny."

"the hell i can! I've done it before..it just was just really painful."

"enlighten me, how did you manage that."

I glared. "why should i tell you?! go away!"

"do you want to know how to get out of here?" I stopped to look at him, I still wasn't use to looking up at him with his oh so creepy gaze. I was staring at him skeptically.

"you should be able to know everything about me, your the controller of space and time and a gigas at that. What could you possibly not know about me." I looked at him sourly.

"...everything." after him saying that I stared at him confused.

"that makes no sense." I didn't notice I had stopped until he pasted me.

"hey don't leave me here alone!"

"but you just said-"

"I don't care what i just said, where's the way out! seeing the same gray walls is killing me."

"..ok?" He looked a bit weirded out by my outburst but then again, I am the insane one. I mean, who almost gets ran over by parked cars. Six at that.

Silence. The only sound were our foot steps. The silence was killing me, then something came across my mind. I forgot all about the enhanced telekinesis thing. I could scare him. Then another idea hit me, hard. 'why hadn't I thought of this before! I could teleport myself outside! uggh! I'm so stupid!..hey wait.'

"hey can you read my mind?" Xanti seemed surprised and arubtly stopped to look at me, his expression was confused.

"Of course i can't, where did you get an idea like that?"

"well you seem to be connected and usually that means minds are connected. Like Alzu and Zephros...just not as one body."

He blinked at my logic.

"Alright that seems...logical, but no...where did this question come from?"

"i don't know. It was just something that just occurred to me."

His expression of confusion and the angle of his face reminded me of brother, just an older version. I pouted, it reminded me of home, then, it reminded me of my violin.

'my violin! I can get it back'

"hey hey, do you know where they put my instrument. I miss it."

"I thought you sai-"

"I want it nowwww" she complained.

he sighed. "I suppose you won't stop whining so follow me."

Alzu's POV

'I wonder if she's ok?' he thought sitting on the mass, by the look out post, toward the silver moon.

**'she's fine, she's to stubborn to die anyway.'**

'...maybe'

"Alzu"Aika called, went inside th"It's getting late, you should come into the ship.""Ok, I will in a few." I didn't look at her but I knew she was looking at me worried, I didn't really care right now. I was to worried about Maiyuki. eventually I got down and e ship but before he got to his shared room he heard Vyse, Fina, and Aika talking.

"He's been really down ever since we left." Aika seemed really worried.

"yeah." Vyse was being thoughtful.

"maybe there's something we could do to cheer him up." Fina suggested.

"what could we do?" Vyse seemed confused.

**"you could stay out of my bussiness!" **Zephros said with venom as I said nothing. I could tell they were surprised by his sudden rudeness as I walked away I stopped to look back at them and said sorry but I was unsure if they heard. I looked at the mirror in the room and saw how hateful Zephros was, his red eye was angry as my light purple one was full of sorrow. I looked away and sat down in my hammick looking down at my feet.

**"why are you so worried about that brat, she's nothing to you."**

"..."

**"you've gone soft again, what is it about her that makes you weak. Is it because she cares about you. Or perhaps something more."**

"..." I began to feel tears creeping to my one eye.

**"you disappoint me Alzu."**

"I'm sorry....I-"

"Alzu?" I looked up to see Fina, I felt guilty that Zephros had spoke so rudely and immediately looked down. "I'm sorry Fina, I didn't mean to say that to-"

"it's ok." she sat down next to me. "she'll be ok. Maiyuki is strong and I believe in her."

I smiled weakly at her. "thanks Fina.." I looked up at her, I must have frightened her because she seemed to have gasped, I wasn't sure if it was because of our eyes. She wiped away my tears and smiled softly. I felt my left eye change back to it's usual light purple as I smiled again.

"I think I feel better. Thank you Fina." I smiled at Fina as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"It's ok, I understand how you feel." Fina looked to the floor.

"Your worried about some one too huh. May I ask who?" I wasn't expecting her to answer me but she did.

"His name is Ramirez." Ramirez...he seems so popular with everyone. I kept my comments to myself though.

"I see, what happened?" I was curious now.

"As you know I'm a Silviate..so was he. He was my friend and then he came down here to Arcadia and just disapeared, now I've found him but he's...he's different..I don't know what happened to him."

"..maybe the poeple around him changed him. Usually when someone is alone, they must adapt to the new conditions and maybe while he adapted to his new home, something went wrong. Something that affected him negatively so he responded negatively."

Fina let this new knowelge sink in and smiled up at me. "maybe..how do you know so much for such a young age?"

I laughed a bit. "well I wouldn't really be considered young anymore, my 160th birthday just past a few weeks ago..I still have a lot more to learn too so..yeah."

Fina seemed surprised. "your 160?!"

"y-yeah? how old are you?"

"I'm only 15"

"Oh wow. I guess your species must have a shorter lifespan...This must be really weird for you." I looked away a little embarressed. She didn't say anything after that, maybe because it just needed to sink in. I looked back at Fina and she looked at me a bit confused and amused.

"well my age is a little beside the point... Umm..could you tell everyone I'm really sorry about Zephros being a jerk.." i looked away a moment then looked back at her.

"where exactly are we going anyway?" I hadn't really kept track.

"Were going to find your friend."

"so..were going to Valua?" I smiled as she nodded.

**A/N:**

kinda short I know but I need to think about what I want to put. I have so many Ideas but I don't know how to put it all together. well I promise that I will try and update soon. Life has been getting in the way of me writting so yeah. I'll try and update soon. I luv ya! :D


	13. Luka

**Ch. 13**

Maiyuki's POV

It's been a about a week since we escaped Valua and lets just say sailing with some dark and creepy dude is not my forte, especially when they're mostly quiet. I was so glad when we finally got to Sailors Island. I got off and thats when I remembered I needed to make a flag for the ship and I needed a crew.

'I just had to get the bigger ship didn't I...oh well.' I sighed and went to look for supplies. My stomach growled loudly, I couldn't remember when I last ate, maybe it was a couple days ago that my supplies had run out. First things first though, I need a shower, badly. I went into an in and got a room. I went straight to the bathroom but then he materialized in front of me.

"What do you think your doing?! Get out!" I was glad I didn't get undressed just yet.

"I was ju-"

"I don't care! Get out you pervert!" I glared.

"I-"

"shoo!" I pushed Xanti out the door and locked it. "stay out you hear me!"

I heard him sigh and I continued with my shower. About half an hour later I came back out in a robe. Xanti looked up from where he was sitting.

"What are you wearing?" he looked at me weird and I shrugged.

"I don't have anything clean to wear and this was in the bathroom."

"...your not going outside like that are you?"

"No, but your going to get me some clothes."

"...your kidding right?"

"No, do you expect me to go and buy the clothes myself in this?!"

"...I guess, but I don't have money."

Ha an excuse to get out of this but i wasn't about to let him win. "who said you were paying?" I took out my money pouch and gave it to him. "Here. Get me something that looks normal ck... And be back in ten minutes, I don't wanna be in this so long right."

He sighed "Yes princess." with that he walked off.

'oh yeah...I forgot about that, no wonder he listens to me.....that reminds me. If he's the black Gigas then why am I connected to him? shouldn't I be connected to the purple Gigas instead.' I blinked and went to the bed and sat there. I started thinking about ideas for the ship, might as well get something done right? the more I thought about it the more technical I got with it. I ended up with the situation of comparing myself to the ship. As weird as it was I finally got an idea. i pictured the flag having a little stick man on it with his fist to the sky while he was being stabbed by another stick person and on the top of the flag it would say "Damn you blue man in the sky! one day, one day I'll get you!" I smiled at the idea, not only was it funny but it also showed how unlucky i am but it also showed I don't give up that easy. I'd say i have the flag I want all planned out nicely, now I just need to figure out the colors, the sky would obviously have to be blue. I was interrupted by Xanti who had come back with some clothes. I smiled and took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror when I was dressed. I wore a long red scarf with a black tank top that had a simple design around the hem. The design was dark red swirls with a lighter red vine like design connecting to each swirl. The pants were a simple black. I smiled amused, the only thing that was off was my black and white shoes. but other than that I was pretty much matching. I came out of the bathroom and did the one thing I thought I'd never do. I hugged Xanti and squished him saying thank you. He seemed surprised by my suddenness but recovered quickly. I then got my money pouch back from him and put it in my pocket while I went over to my dirty clothes and put them in a bag. It would be a good idea to get food before I die of hunger.

"hey I'm going to get something to eat. Did you want anything?"

"..." He simply shook his head no.

"ok.." I really didn't know what to say so I just left. I looked up at the sky, it was sometime around midday and I decided to go to Polly's. On my way there I heard some Valuans talking about Vyse and his crew.

"Usted sabe lo que oí, yo oyó que el Valua tenía algunos problemas con estos piratas del aire." I slowed down to hear what they were talking about.

"¿Realmente? ¿Como qué?" I bent down to tie my shoe laces as I listened.

"dicen que se escaparon y algo sobre esta muchacha extraña. Dicen que ella no es de aquí, como ella no es de este planeta."

"¡¿qué?! ¿dónde usted oyó eso?"

"oí a los protectores el hablar de él. y déjeme le dicen que no eran feliz." The other nodded as he listened intently.

"i también ella estaba con un muchacho extraño." thats when I started to walk off again.

'so they're talking about me..huh. I never thought I'd be famous... This isn't good.' apparently I was so deep in thought I ran into the door, I opened the door rubbing my head. "Stupid door." I muttered to myself and sat down ordered the first thing i saw on the menu that I was familiar with. once I got my food I was about to eat it when the door busted open.

"There she is!" It was a a group of Valuan guards. I quickly got my food and got up and back away while taking a bite of my food. The guards all came in and cornered me. I swolloed the food in my mouth.

"Ok, I guess I'm taking this to go." with that I turned around and jumped out of the window. While I ran off I yelled out "I'll return your dishes later!"

I ran to the ship and quickly sailed off. trying to drive a Valuan ship at full speed with one hand was quite a challenge, especially since I was eating. After a few minutes I realized I left my stuff and Xanti back at the inn. Crap. Lets hope he doesn't get mad at me for ditching him.

After many hours I realized where I was, how ironic how I would make it here. I looked at the icy tundra around me with interest. I looked at the power gage for the ship, it seemed that the fuel was low so I'd have to stop here. I parked the ship and went to the room of the ship and grabbed the blanket and headed out. I walked out to look around, it was freezing but i suppose it would be worse if it was windy. It was a little on the foggy side so I didn't go to far from the ship. I noticed that the fog had gotten thicker and harder to see. I headed back to the ship, but right before I opened the door I heard a small laugh. I turned to see that there was a small boy, looked around the age of seven, standing there.

"you wanna play." He smiled. I was a little shocked to see anyone here. He looked so frail, he had some cuts and bruises on his legs and bandages on his hands. I waked over to the boy, I got a better look at what he looked like. He had vibrant purple hair with maroon eyes like my own. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a strange yellow design on it with some navy blue shorts that had a similar design around the hem. I also saw that he had a scar over his left eyebrow. I knelt down to eye level.

"what are you doing you here?"

"I live here." He smiled proudly and extended his hand. "My name's Luka. What's yours?"

"My name's Maiyuki." Funny, his name sounded familiar, like I heard it somewhere once. Or maybe the cold was getting to me. Either way I wanted to get out of the cold.

"aren't you cold?" He did look cold, his exposed skin looked looked it was turning purple.

He shrugged. "Kinda." I smiled and picked him up, he was freezing. I opened the door to the ship and went inside. I was glad That this was a good sized Valuan ship I went to the main room and turned the heater on. I put the kid down in a chair and left the blanket wrapped around him, thats when I noticed he was shivering. I went back over to him and picked him up again. He didn't seem to mind at all, he cuddled closer for warmth. I started shivering from how cold he was but I still held him close.

"Your warm..." he looked so innocent, "how is it that you can stay this warm?" I take it he's lived here so long that he's used to the cold but jeez, never really warm? Now thats gotta suck. I didn't know how to respond so I just shrugged. I went my room and sat on my bed, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I started dozing off.

I wasn't sure how long it had been but it was pretty late. The boy was still in my arms fast asleep. Thats when i wondered if He lived here alone. I gently put him on the bed and put the covers over him and left the room to go use the bathroom. After that I went to the cargo room to see if there were any extra moonstones lying around, I finally found a few, it wasn't a lot but it was enough to get out of here. I gathered them in a box and took them to the engine room and refueled the ship and went back to the room. When I came back he was awake and hugging my pillow as he was looking out the window.

"hey your up, did I wake you?" He shook his head no. I went over and sat down next to him.

"So do you live alone?" I had no idea how else to say it.

"yeah." He smiled but then it faded a bit. "My friends moved away a long time ago so it's been a little lonely." he admitted.

"I see, well I have to go and get supplies. Did you wanna come with me?" He smiled happily, "Really!" he was so over joyed it was cute. He got up from the bed excited. "would it be ok if I went home to get a couple things?"

"Sure, but it's dark out. I don't think it'd be a good idea to go alone so I'll come with you."

"ok." he smiled. I got two blankets and wrapped one around him and wrapped the other around myself. He simply smiled and pulled me to the door and we walked out of the ship and went straight ahead. He had lead us to a cave entrance, there were unlit torches. We made it to the other side and it lead to some sort of stone door. He walked up to it and placed his hand over a sensor switch and it opened. I was amazed and followed him in.

We soon stopped in front of a door, he opened it the same way and we walked in. It was his house, It had three rooms, the main room, bathroom, and his room. We went into his room and he grabbed a few things and put them into a bag, after he was done packing I smiled at him and we went back to the ship. On our way back I noticed the cave had lead us under the ice. It wasn't as cold as it was outside it was actually not to bad, but it was still cold.

We made it back to the ship and I had started the engine, there was no way I was going back to Sailors Island so I decided that we go to Nasr, as much as I don't like deserts I think I would prefer that over Valuans any day... Hmm, I wonder what Xanti's doing? I hope he's not freaking out about this.. is it even possible to leave him behind? hm, who knows. wow, I really talk to myself way to much when I'm driving, I don't think that's a good thing either, I don't even think it's normal, I should stop- Hey were almost there, huh, that's weird.

I looked down at the speedometer and found the problem, I was speeding. oops, I slowed down as I reached the docks of Nasrad and parked. I went to my room and took my money pouch and went out the ship with Luka. He seemed to be amazed, well I guess I can blame him, especially where he came from. I didn't even bother with getting a room this time so I went straight to the store to get food. Everyone seemed to stare at us and neither of us were liking it. I pulled Luka closer and started glaring at them and some of them seemed to have backed off.

To my surprise I saw that Vize guy and his crew trying to Imitate Vyse. I went over to him and he seemed to smile I played along with a sarcastic smile.

"hey Vyse It;s been 24 hours you got my money?" He seemed taken aback by this and his smile faded, I made sure to say this serious. "You did remember that you had to pay back my money today right?"

"uhh, yeah, of course...how much was it?"

"..." I stared at him seriously. "you forgot already, what a shame. And I told you not to or I'd raise the price." Looked him in the eyes and he seemed to have just looked away. I looked at Luka who was confused and back at the supposed "Vyse". "ok Vyse I'll make this fair, I'll only add 50 to the price so now it's 420 that you owe me."

He hesitated and gave in, he pulled out the amount I had asked for and gave it to me. I smiled. "Thank you Vyse, well I guess I'll be going now. Bye bye." I walked off happily leaving a not so happy "Vyse" crew.

After getting everything, I even got clothes this time, for both of us. Then I decided to get a room, maybe I'll be lucky this time and get to actually use it. But when I got there... lets just say it wasn't pretty.


	14. Go away you jerk!

**Ch. 14**

Maiyuki's POV

As I walked into the inn there was a few people loitering there in the lobby. What scared me most was the glares we were getting. It scared Luka the most. As I payed for a room I noticed from the corner of my eye that there was a few guys staring at Luka with a smirk on their faces. I picked Luka pick as soon as I got the key to the room and left to the room.

"Hey there pretty lady." the first guy spoke up. I merely glanced at him and kept walking. He wore a blue vest with a red shirt under and blue pants to match the vest. The vest had a few patches, there was one that caught my attention, in fact, all of them had the same one. It was of a skeleton hand with two swords behind it in cross formation. He didn't seem to like me ignoring him but his friend spoke this time.

"Well thats a little rude don't you think." He seemed ticked off. I didn't bother answering them but I turned around and made a confused face.

"Hmm?" they seemed to have then smirked. The same one I had ignored first stepped up.

"You don't seem to be from around here huh." I still looked at him confused, I figured they would give up if they thought I didn't understand me, but they kept pestering anyway. Finally i spoke up.

"Simimasen, watashiwa no wakaranai wa-"

"Don't be sly with me. I know you can understand what I'm saying." They seemed angry but I kept it up, but then Luka started tearing from fear. I figured it would be a good time to leave and I just turned and left. I walked off as fast as possible to the room while trying to calm him. when we got in the room I locked it and sat down in the bed with Luka. I noticed his left shoulder was shining purple. It was faint but still there I pulled his sleeve up to investigate it. The color was dying away now and Luka had calmed down.

"Who were they Mai?" Luka was starting to get worried again.

"I'm not sure, I want you to stay in my sight around here, god know what could happen if you wonder off." Luka didn't respond he just stared at the door. I looked over at it and there was knock on it. I got up to see who it was to see the same guys from the lobby, jeez, can't they get a life. I ignored it and went back to Luka who was confused. Then the knocking stopped, Luka instantly held onto me as the door busted open. Not good. I hoisted him up and watched them cautiously.

"I wasn't done talking to you." ok, is it just me or are they stalking me...I don't know and I don't intend on finding out. I looked around for a window an found one to the far left, too far from where I'm standing at. Damn you blue man in the sky! One day I'll get you. One day,just watch.

Luka's shoulder was weakly glowing again and started shaking in fear. I couldn't blame the little guy, he was still just a kid and this jerk is kinda creepy.

"Where you from." Is he serious? this is ridiculous!

"None of your business you jerk. Now go away." he glared but at the moment I was getting a little ticked.

"I'm sorry to tell you but glares can't kill now go away before I murder you." that last part was a bit far...oh no.

"murder? you? Ha, don't make me laugh. Like your capable of doing that." Man he bugs, ok plan B. I made my way to the window, grabbing my bags on the way and jumped out, breaking the glass in the process. I ran to the docks and went into the ship and sailed away. Ok maybe that was a bit much but at least I got away.

"you ok Luka?" He seemed to be calming down but was still fidgeting. Stupid jerk made him scared. Maybe I should go back to sailors island, I did leave some things there with Xanti and I think Xanti, if it's even possible.

**AN** haha, poor Xanti get left behind...ummm? I know this is short but it's getting to te longer parts sooo ummm yeah.


	15. Queen of Hearts

**Ch. 15**

After a couple hours we finally made it to Sailors Island. I sighed got off the ship and left Luka to wait. I went to the inn that I was last at and went straight to the room. Thankfully my stuff was still here.

"Where were you!" and indeed I had left Xanti, he didn't have his robe on him either. he wore a black shirt with some weird design around the hem with pants to match. He also had some gold cuffs on both his wrist with tattoos that went down to his forearms. his attire made him look like a warrior. I smiled at him.

"A lot of places... Can we go now? I really don't feel like staying here so long." it only happened yesterday that I left here so they should still be here.

He sighed but did say anything instead he got my stuff along with his robe and was out the door, I hadn't expected him to just up and leave but it works right? I followed him back to the ship, at least that was easy. Lets hope he likes company.

"Mai- ..." Luka had almost ran to Xanti thinking he was me I guess, luckily he stopped and didn't run face first into him. That was good, but the kid looked at him like he was going to kill him.

"Luka, I'm back." as soon as he saw me he ran to me and hid behind me. I looked at Xanti who looked a bit annoyed. he looked up at me.

"Whats with the kid?"

"I found him and he wanted to come with me 'cause he was lonely." he simply stared at Luka annoyed with a hint of confusion. Luka hid even more and looked up at me and tugged at my shirt. I knelt down to listen to what he had to say.

"he scares me." Luka did look pretty terrified, it makes sense. Even if that jerk back at the other inn hadn't scared him he'd still be scared, hell I was freaked when I saw Xanti. We both looked at Xanti and I laughed a bit and turned back to Luka.

"don't worry about Mr. Scary face, he's with us and he won't do anything to you. I'll make sure of it." I made sure to say this loud enough for Xanti to hear.

"Mr. Scary face? what do you mean scary face! My face is normal." he glared. Luka hid behind me again.

"dude, yes you are. go glare at a mirror and you'll see my point."

"So you think I'm scary."

"no, but before I thought you were creepy." I smiled "Don't worry about it Xanti."

"hm.." He pouted. I picked up Luka and walked towards him.

"say hi to Luka." Xanti blinked and stared at him blankly. Luka still a bit scared but curious as well.

"Hi Luka." Xanti glanced up at me unsure of himself and continued. "I'm Xanti."

"here, hold him." I gave Luka to Xanti, who continued to stare at him and back at me. after a few moments I went to go start the ship so we could leave. Xanti followed.

"Where to now?"

"well this thing is running low on fuel, I have no idea how you feed this thing it's fuel so we gotta go somewhere close that's not Valua." He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"why not Valua, ou have a disguise."

"yeah, I guess but-."

"Whats Valua?" Luka was confused, Xanti looked at him like he was crazy.

"where exactly did you find this kid."

"um...Alone, in a snowstorm." I looked at Luka. "As for your question, Valua is a city of two classes. High and low class, and it has a castle. Almost like narsad but more lights. Remember Narsad?" he nodded.

"I wanna go there." He smiled brightly. damn, I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"....hmmm" I thought about it then remembered, I'm a psychic! I can so do this. I smiled. "alright. we'll go."

"So you'll listen to him but not me. I see how you are Mai." he looked away, seemingly almost hurt but had no signs of hurt in his pretty features...wait. No I did not just call him pretty, I'm just being delusional.

"No, it's not that. I just remembered something thats all." I had to stop myself from petting him and distracted myself with driving, a bit flushed. Xanti stood next to me and and helped with the navigating,which was totally unnecessary but oh well.

"I'm surprised." Xanti said suddenly.

"why?" I looked at him confused.

"your not driving like a maniac." I pouted and turned away.

"oh."

~_~

"Wow.. Look at all those lights!" Luka stared in awe at upper Valua. It was Pretty, kinda reminded me of how it looked at home. I missed it, I looked at the lights of upper Valua, It wasn't exactly the same, but this was as close to artificial light I would ever get here in Arcadia.

"You miss it don't you." I looked back at Xanti who looked a bit worried. I smiled at him.

"Just a little." he walked up and stood next to me, Luka was still in his arms. Xanti held Luka with one arm and was petting his hair with his free hand. It was kinda cute, he would make the perfect father figure. Luka seemed pretty happy to. It was like they were meant to be father and son. I laughed at my little idea.

"Whats so funny?" Xanti said confused.

"oh it's nothing. aren't you going to put him down? you've been holding him forever now." Xanti just shrugged but didn't put him down. I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Well we should go to an inn and get fuel." He nodded and we walked off. Again, everyone stared, why does everyone have to stare? I glared at a few who were obvious, some looked away some just continued. Then I felt an arm wrap around me. I look to see Xanti glaring at a group of guys who were familiar. I pretended not to notice them and hugged Xanti back. Luka had fallen asleep so that was a plus. I wouldn't have to worry about him freaking out for now... for now.

They stopped us and stood in front of us. I glared at the main guy, The jerk. Oh, something I didn't notice, he was a blonde.

"Can't you leave me the hell alone blondie." He simply laughed, Xanti stepped forward but I stopped him from going any further. "I'll take care of this." I popped my knuckles and stepped forward. He laughed.

"You think you can beat me? Last time I remember you ran away." I smirked and I felt my eyes change, I disappeared and reappeared behind him and punched him. I started singing after he turned and attacked again.

_When I am queen I will insist with perfect scars upon my wrists  
that everything you once held dear is taken away from you  
_

I dodged his attack and jumped back. I waited to see what he'd do.

_  
When I am queen sweet girlscout's face and not a one will fall from grace  
If all their hearts I could replace, but until then I'll have to..._

He drew his sword and charged.

_Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown drown drown myself  
Drown  
_

I simply stood there as he charged and disappeared to reappear in the same spot facing him.

_  
When I am queen on royal throne made out of parts of broken bones  
of all the devils I have known that suck the angels dry  
_

"You stupid bitch stay put so I can kill you!" I glared at him and walked over to him. He tried to slash again but I caught the sword with my hands, which bleed a bit. I kicked his sword from his hand and grabbed his throat to choke him.

_  
When I am queen I'll have my way I'll make it drowning Dollie day  
and all the tears that we have cried will suck back in our eyes  
_

He slipped away from my bloody grasp. I smiled as he wore my blood around his neck, though it'd look better if it was his own. I made him come back to me and back to my choke hold by pulling him by his vest. I hadn't realized it till it was to late, he had stabbed me with a hidden weapon. He pushed me away and I fell to the floor. I saw the dagger had pierced through me all the way to the hilt. I coughed up blood and looked up at him.

"MAIYUKI!" Xanti ran towards me with Luka, I looked back at him and smiled at him. I stood up and pulled the dagger out I through it at the blonde and watched as it hit his jugular vain.

"Now were even..." It was the last thing I said before I started to feel dizzy and black dots everywhere. Looks like This is how I die huh....

Xanti's POV

I Caught her before she hit the floor, her wound bleed rapidly. I used my magic to stop time and carried her off.

"Is Mai going to be ok?" Luka was on the verge of crying.

"I wish I could say yes, but even i don't know for sure." I had went to the nearest hospital and started time once more. I went to the front desk and demanded they get a doctor. The nurse had lead us to a room and another got a doctor. It was only minutes but it felt like hours before the doctor had come in with the nurse, who told us to wait in the waiting room. she pointed out the way and went back to help the doctor. I left with Luka to the waiting room.

"Luka, I want you to do something for me."

"what is it?"

**A/N:** Exciting yes? keep reading. I promise to update soon.

lyrics used was "when I am queen" by jack off jill.


	16. Zelos

**Ch. 16**

Luka's POV

Xanti Looked at me seriously, I could tell he was really worried about her.

"I want you to find someone named Ramirez and bring him here." I nodded.

"where do I find him?"

"In the castle, but be silent, talk to no one, only him. He wears a Valuan uniform with a sword at his waist, His hair is a pale blonde and he has green eyes. Take this," He put a necklace with a black moonstone pendent around my neck. "I will be able see what you see through this, this is a risky task, but I will do what I can to keep you safe."

"I'll do my best." I gave him a hug and left to the castle, at least it was hard to miss. I ran to the gates and quietly walked to the door. I peaked inside to see no one there. I grabbed a few rocks and went in. I peeked through the keyhole of the door to see a guard coming this way. I quickly ran to the next door and went through. It lead me to an empty corridor. There was three doors on one side and four on the other. I checked them all one by one, the last door lead to another hall. I went through and the was a room on the other side. I went to peek at the room and found two people were there, one was a guard the other was a woman with red hair wearing black and red clothing. I turned around and went down to another hall and up a few stairs. soon I found myself lost. I kept going in random direction and after a bit of searching I had found him. He was walking through the corridor just ahead of me, I ran to him.

"Wait." He turned around and I stopped in front of him.

"who are you and how did you get here?"

"please, you have to come with me." He lifted up an eyebrow.

"Come on, there's not much time we have to go now, she'll die if you don't come."

"who?" he didn't seem to care.

"Maiyuki." He stood silent still not understanding me.

"please hurry!" I grabbed him and tried to pull him but he pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I have no idea what you speak of and I'm busy, I have things to tend to." I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Wait, Ramirez, please." He turned around surprised. "please...you have to...come with me." I said in between sobs. He looked away a moment, thinking about it. "please....I don't want her to die." He looked at me again, analyzing me. He sighed.

"......Where must we go." I smiled.

"Follow me." I quickly walked and followed my way back to the main exit. I saw the guards but they were like statues. Xanti must have stopped time for me. I hurried Ramirez and we were soon out and I continued to lead him. The black pendent glowed and I heard his voice, _Bring him to Maiyuki's room._ when we got to the hospital I lead him to her room, just as he had asked. We had finally gotten to Maiyuki's room and we came in. Ramirez had an unreadable expression when he looked at Mai.

"So you've finally come Ramirez, Zelos." Ramirez Looked at him but noticed his hand glow and a woman with long silver hair appeared in the room. She wore a white dress with gold embroidery, Silviets' clothing.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Xanti... What is it you need?"

"I need you to heal her." Xanti pointed to Maiyuki. "there's nothing more these doctors can do, she's doomed to death if you do not heal her soon."

Zelos looked her over. "so...she has been stabbed in the heart." She waved a hand over and healed Maiyuki's wounds in no time. "Her body maybe healed but she lost to much blood, there's a chance that'll she'll die anyway." Xanti nodded, I looked at Ramirez who stood there confused. Zelos turned to Ramirez.

"Quickly you must go now, Xanti can't have time stopped forever." with that Zelos disappeared. Ramirez Stood there a minute but then left without a word. I looked back to see Xanti picking up Maiyuki.

"come now, we must leave." I followed Xanti out of the hospital.

"where to now?"

~_~

Maiyuki had started to stir.

"...Xanti?" Her voice was a bit raspy.

"your awake." Xanti smiled, "I almost thought I lost you back there. what were you thinking?" Maiyuki shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"...I'm sorry, I thought I could take him." Xanti sighed, I opened the door to the inn for Xanti. I looked at Maiyuki, happy that she woke up. Xanti paid the inn keeper and we went to our room. Xanti laid Maiyuki down on the bed and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks.." She drank the whole thing before putting it down.

"Well I have to go, I need to get fuel for the ship or we'll never leave Valua."

"I wanna go." Maiyuki struggled to sit up but Xanti made her lay back down.

"I'm sorry but you need rest princess." Maiyuki pouted and Xanti was out the door. I Crawled onto the bed and sat next to her.

"I didn't know you were a princess" I looked at her excited. "Where's your Castle?" She smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I don't know yet, Xanti hasn't showed me yet." I laughed a bit.

"Whats Xanti?"

"Well he says he's my knight."

"What am I?" Maiyuki thought a minute and smiled.

"You could be his apprentice." I laughed, "Ok."

"Hey Luka How did you get that scar on your eyebrow." I touched the scar and traced my fingers over what used to be a gash.

"...My friend...."

**A/N: **o_0 tune in next time for Luka's mysterious past! Maybe it'll have something to do with a certain giga :0

heheh, kinda short too....oh well.

....yes I know thats cheesy but hey I gotta keep myself entertained to you know. writing..er typing really gets to your head after awhile.


	17. My Dear Brother

**Ch. 17**

"What do you mean?" I looked at Luka confused, what was he getting at?

"..well, before my friend and i were the best of friends until something happened a few years back. I'm not sure why but he just suddenly came home beat up. I asked him what happened but he didn't answer. He was quiet after that and a few weeks after we got into an argument and it got worse." I frowned, Luka lost his only friend. "It was like that for three days until it came to him throwing a vase at me. I dodged it but I fell onto the pieces... He left after that and I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry." I wonder what happened to him?

"It's not your fault.. I chased him away I guess."

"...what was your friends name?" Xanti had come back before Luka could answer my question.

"We'll be leaving soon. Be ready." With that he left the room again.

"Whats bugging him?" I lifted an eyebrow. Then again, He was mister tall and creepy.

"He's was really worried about you." Luka didn't look away from the door where which Xanti went.

"How worried."

"He stopped everything and made me get someone named Ramirez just so you wouldn't die."

"Ramirez?" Why was he needed?

"yeah" Xanti came back with my stuff in one hand and offered me his other. I took it and got up but as soon as i was up I fell back but got caught by him. I guess walking was out of the question. I looked at Xanti who looked a bit worried, that alone was just a lil scary... just a little.

"I'll carry her things and you can carry her." Luka smiled, trying to lighten his mood. It seemed to work. He gave Luka my bag and picked me up and we headed to the ship.

"...so...." I had no idea what to say but the silence was killing me!

"hn..." Oh great, he's not in the mood for talking. I looked down at my hands.

"...nothing." I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye but I continued to stare at my hands, it was amazing on how pale I was compared to yesterday. Shouldn't I be dead though? I frowned, I was somehow saved the satisfaction of sweet lady death. Though the more I thought about it I guess it's a good thing. True, death would be easy on me, I wouldn't have to be so stressed out... But, it wouldn't be as fulfilling to me as living.I still had a family to get back to at home....

Home, something I haven't seen in months now. I wonder if anyone misses me, or how mom is. I looked at my hands more, I had my mom's hands I flexed them and then looked up. I had caught a glimpse of my reflection of a mirror we pasted by. Even if it was only for a second I saw myself. My mother's small long nose, her high cheek bones. My father's eyebrows and short eyelashes. My older brother's forehead, my sister's frame. These small reminders of how they're a part of me. It reminded me how I was the spitting image of my sister, only younger and shorter hair. All of this was like a slap in the face, I had forgotten about them, even took them for granted at times. I even forgot about my friends, my little brother...Alzu.

I realized now how horrible I was. Maybe if I had been a better, more responsible person, I wouldn't be here. If I made myself more useful around the house, rather than being a burden, I'd still be there... Maybe if I had just listened to my mother about calling her after seventh hour... I'd still be there. I wish I had listened...

I felt my eyes welling with tears but refused to let them be seen. My vision blurred as it was getting harder to keep my eyes from watering, I rubbed my eyes and yawned, pretending to be tired.

"Mai are you tired already?" and it worked.

"Just a little.." I made my voice sound sleepy. my plan of making them believe I was tired worked. They left me in my room and didn't bother me. As soon as the engine started so did my tears and quiet sobs. I hope everyone was ok... I wish I could see brother again, and Alzu.. I hope I'll see him again...I managed to cry myself to sleep and had a dreamless sleep.

~_~

I awoke to the low humming of the engine, I stretched and got up. It was still hard to walk but I managed to get myself up and ready for the day. As I walked down the halls I noticed Xanti was alone in the control room.. Well if I wanted answers I should probably get some now. How should I start though?

"Xanti?" thats a start.

"...yes." He sounded so dead, there was no tone at all in his voice.

"I wanted to ask you a few things.." He turned to me for a moment and back to the road ahead.

here we go. "If I'm really the direct descendant of the royal family, shouldn't it have been my older sister to have been chosen, I heard it's the oldest that get crowned."

"... you were chosen because of your ability to not be overwhelmed by things or gotten to so easily. Your loyalty to a promise, even when you have your doubts you still keep it. Your sister on the other hand, she's not as emotionally strong as you, she's overwhelmed much easier than the average human and everyday, her doubts on herself, and everything else, become stronger and stronger."

"there were always my older brothers."

"your eldest brother was too ignorant to things, his promises were only kept if he gained something from it. though he was loyal, he still wasn't what this world needed. As for your other brother, well I'm most certain you can already tell me why he was not a choice."

"I see... tell me it's you who's connected to me then. If I'm the ruler of the purple civilization, shouldn't I be connected to the purple gigas?"

"It's quite a bit of a long story," he turned to me. "you still need rest, from the looks of it, your already at your limit."

"I'll live, just tell me." I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"As you know I our countries were allies to each other during the ancient times when everyone was at war with one another. I became one of the protectors of the royal family after their first daughter had been slayn. the king had been so overwhelmed by this that he had frozen her in an ice casket. her body was forever preserved and was put atop of the mountains to watch over the skies of her homeland. As I got closer and closer to the royal family, I had gotten closer to the queen. Before the rains I had gathered the children of the royal family and took them refuge. It was then that I created the Dark Rifted. A place were time has no affect on, Like a different dimension. Anyone who ventured in had gotten lost for many years and never to see the light of day again. Some had gone crazy with there gift of immortality and lost hope and killed themselves, others where killed in the damage of their shipwreck. Or others simply died because of the atmosphere."

"so you and the queen pretty much just got together... were any of the kids yours???"

"Yes, but only two out of the five were my kin. I lost one to death, the other disappeared without a trace along with another one of her siblings. The youngest was the only one who stayed with me. I had gone back to the palace with her. Very few survived and I took everyone I could find and sent them on a bit of a trip. I'm not entirely sure of what happened to everyone but I now that the purplities and a few allies of their country were sent to the planet you know as earth. All of them were to pass down the information of the royal family if you were a part of it or not but sadly that was all lost. They lost the knowledge of the ancients but relearned and developed many things, even new things."

"...how did the kid die?" I felt a little bad for asking but as they say. curiosity killed the cat.

"His siblings had turned on him." he had no emotion after he said that, clearly he didn't want to talk about it so I changed the subject.

"I get what happened but, this still doesn't explain why you and me are connected. Explain that to me."

"In truth, I am not sure. It is not I you should be connected to."

"..."I quieted myself, it didn't seem like he wanted to talk anyway so I just got up and left the room. As I was walking down to my room the ship suddenly rattled and I fell down. I got back up and went back to the control room as fast as I could.

"Mai whats happening!" I stopped to see Luka run up to me.

"I'm not sure." There was then a loud whale's cry and the ship shook again.

"We have to see if Xanti's ok" I took Luka by the hand and made my way to the control room.

I opened the door to see Xanti struggling to keep the ship steady. Then the ship got hit by something and we all flew into a wall. The ship was loosing altitude fast. I got up and got to the wheel and made a sharp turn and sped through the fog away from the sounds. The fog was thick and I couldn't make out anything. I slowed down a bit and waited to see what would happen. Everything seemed calm until the ship got hit again and crashed into something else.I lost my grip on the wheel and was thrown out through the window. I realized I was falling but could do nothing, I had used all my energy on trying to get the ship to safety. I felt nothing after that and blacked out.

~_~

I woke up to see white, I looked around. There were I.V.'s going into my arms and machines.

"I'm surprised you've awakened." I turned to the sound and saw someone sitting in a chair next to me. I couldn't exactly make them out but I knew it was Ramirez. No one can sound that creepy... well maybe Xanti, but this bloch had white and black with some brown here and there.

"Where am I?"

"Your on my ship." What? how'd I get here?

"Your ship? How?" Silence is a verture eh. I sighed and tried to get up but I was to weak to get up. I glared at the ceiling. Great, I can't even get up, the world hates me.

"sir we found us a stow away." A guard came in with someone.

"Let go of me you ass!" now why did that sound familiar. I looked a up from see a boy with semi long black hair with lovely orange eyes. I knew him! I wouldn't mistake those eyes anywhere. I forced myself up. I stared for a moment before speaking to make sure I was right.

"...Mikey?" He stopped struggling when he heard his name and looked at me.

"M-maiyuki?" It was him! but how? and why?

"You know each other?" Ramirez was a bit surprised. I ignored him and got up on my feet, I was a bit shaky but I managed to stand. I took the IVs out and forced myself to walk to him. He struggled free and came to me. I hugged him which took everyone by surprise, even him. He hugged me back and stood there, I refused to let him go. My eyes started to water and I hugged him tighter. He was really here, he wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"well isn't this a sweet reunion." I looked up to see a tall blonde sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. The guards were alarmed and pointed their spears at him. Ramirez was alarmed as well but merely sat there, studying him from afar. The blonde got up, he had strange orange and yellow clothing, embroidered with a black design on it. His lond blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail and went down to just above his ankles. His eyes were orange and he had a pair of wings coming out of his shoulder blades. he was quite the looker too.

He made his way towards Michael and patted his head as if he were his father. Michael on th other hand, moved away from his touch and looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you" Brother seethed at the blonde. The blonde merely laughed.

"Who am I you say? I am Yeligar the yellow gigas." Michael was still utterly confused.

"What the hell is a gigas? and what the hell do you want?" Yeligar merely laughed at him.

"oh silly you, look at your wrist." I looked to see it was glowing a dim yellow light I looked back at him suspiciously.

"I heard the silviets trapped you in the Mah of Tartus, how can you be here." I accused.

"Your right but before they had trapped me I made sure to give a shard of the yellow crystal to a girl, This boy here, is her desendant. I guess in a way he's mine as well. Without me, he would not exist." he smiled. "It was my way as a, shall we say, preservation of my freedom."

"What happens if I take the shard out, you won't have freedom anymore."

"That is true, but you would no longer be living if the shard were taken from your body." He approached Michael again bugt I stepped in front of him.

"Oh how cute, your trying to save him from his fate." He then grabbed me and threw me into the guards. I tried to get up but my body refused to move, the pain I felt was unbearable.

"You Bastard!" Michael glared at Yeligar.

"Now Yeligar, thats no way to treat your host's friends." Zelos had appeared and picked me up and put me back on the bed. She shook her head. "At this rate she'll have to die before I can help her."

"does it really matter if she lives or not."

"Xanti and Plergoth will have your head if you harm her."

"What makes _her_ so special?" he glared.

"I think you know very well." Yeligar snorted.

"I'm surprised that brat's of royal blood, she doesn't even look royal." I couldn't comprehend anything after that. I drifted off to what i would say sleep.

**A/N: ** it's so sad in the beginning! ok so this should fill in some gaps I've been meaning to fill. so I hope you guys aren't so confused on whats going on so um... yeah :D


	18. The Delphinius

**Ch. 18**

Alzu's POV

It's been weeks since I last seen Maiyuki, and now I'm here with Vyse marooned on some deserted island. We've been separated from Aika and Fina, Drachma had decided to stay on the ship. I guess being captain he just couldn't let go of it. Well here I am, helping Vyse gather food. It was convenient how this island had an inhabitant before us. It meant less work for building a shelter. still I couldn't help but wonder how Maiyuki was doing.

"_don't worry yourself in such irrelevant things. She was nothing to you anyway."_ but she knew me, she cared about me, she even helped me. _"so she knew who you 's to say she isn't some one King Armas sent after you for your betrayal to him. You know you can't trust anyone, especially if they know you or your past. Your father wouldn't have i any other way than to deceive you then kill you."_ your wrong... How could she be one of his minions, she's not even from our same planet. _"The king has his ways, how do you think he even found out about your last whereabouts.. hm?"_ ...she can't be, I know she can't...

"This should be enough for now, lets go inside. I'll make us something to eat." I nodded and followed him back inside. I sat down on the old bed watching him make the food. These animals we caught were strange. Then again everything about this world was strange.

After he finished we started to eat quietly, it was a bit awkward being with Vyse, I never really spoke with him, or anyone for that matter. The only one I really did talk to was Fina or Maiyuki. Though there both gone. Funny how things can change drastically within minutes.

"Tomorrow we should start fixing that little life boat. It may be our only hope of leaving this deserted island." I merely nodded in reponse. I was thinking about the conversation Zephros and I had earlier... About Mai.

"Do you think she's ok...?" I hadn't looked up from my food but I could feel Vyse look at me from my sudden question.

"Of course she is." I half smiled, neither of of knew for sure but Vyse's attempt to encouraged me was thoughtful. I looked up at him to he was smiling. I looked away.

"Could I ask you something..."

"sure, what is it."

"Do you think we'll ever find her?" I looked up at Vyse. I wanted to believe she was ok, but for some reason, something told me otherwise.

"I'll make sure we do, no matter what. We'll find Aika and Fina too." I smiled. Fina... I wonder if she's wondering the same thing about us.

~_~

It was morning again. I stretched out and went to look outside. It was filled with dark clouds, and it was slightly sprinkling. Looks like it'll be raining soon. I went over to where Vyse had built the signal fire spot and noticed a ship in the distance, it wasn't to far either but it looked like a valuan ship. I ran back to wake up Vyse.

"Vyse get up, there's a ship out near the island." Vyse jumped out of bed and followed me back to the signal fire's place. He immediately started the fire and started calling out. I joined in the calling, soon the ship came to us.

When the ship has stopped, someone had come out. It was a boy who looked no older then eight. He had maroonn eyes, much like Maiyuki, with radiant purple hair. He wore a light a gray T-shirt on with black writing on it and navy blue shorts. the shirt was a bit big on him, it looked familiar to. He was followed by a man with long black hair in a black robe, his eyes were crimson.

"Hi." the little boy greeted and walked over to us. I noticed he had a couple of bruises on his arms. The man had followed, watching us cautiously.

"I'm glad someone came, I thought I would have been stuck here longer." Vyse chirped. the man simple grunted. The boy turned to the robed man.

"Can they come along with us Xanti? please!" The boy ran over to him excitedly. He merely looked us over and went inside the ship after nodding an approval. The boy smiled and led us inside. I noticed a bag in the corner of the control room. It had been Maiyuki's my spirits had lifted and I looked over to the man in black.

"Is Maiyuki with you in this ship?"

"...she was..." his tone sounded a bit forced. Did something happen.

"Where is she now?" Vyse said curiously. The man in black looked over to a broken window and sighed.

"We were attacked by something.. the ship went out of control. Just as we thought it was over the ship was attacked again, sending Maiyuki out that window." I stood there shocked, Maiyuki had fallen out of the ship?!

"what was iit that attacked the ship."

"..." I got no respond from him, I was about to continue when I noticed the agony in his eyes, this conversation must have pained him.

"I'm sure she's fine, she-"

"She was already severelyweak and injured, I doubt she made it out alive." he said emotionless. I was utterly shocked, Questions were swirling in my mind, I couldn't comprehend anything anymore.

"Let me show you to your rooms." The little boy had offered, Vyse and I followed saying nothing. The boy pointed out the other room to Vyse and lead me into my own room. I sat on the bed staring at the ground. I looked up at the boy.

"What happened to Maiyuki?" The boy frowned and sat next to me.

"The ship was attacked by an ark whale. We both went to the control room and saw that Xanti was having trouble stirring the ship to safety, the thick fog was to hard to see through and the ship had gotten attacked again, knocking Xanti to the wall. Maiyuki went over to the wheel to try and get us out of there. It got calm so maiyuki slowed down, right when I thought we were safe we got attacked again. Maiyuki was thrown out of a window. I don't know what happened after that all I know is that she's gone. but I'm sure she's ok, she's gotta be!" I looked at the boy to see he was determined. "Xanti wants to believe it to! Even if he says it's impossible. I know he's really worried about her." I half smiled.

"So where we headed?"

"Well were supposed to be headed somewhere called 'The Dark Rift' but since you guys are with us I'm not sure." I nodded.

"Why were you guys headed there?"

"He said he was going to leave me somewhere e knows is safe for me before he goes off to look for Mai." I nodded.

"You should go tell Vyse this." The boy nodded and went off to Vyse's room. I laid down and stared at the ceiling, wondering what happened to Maiyuki. I drifted off to sleep after that.

~_~

I awoke later to see a strange blackness outside. I went over to the window to see that there was a strange surrounding, there were many strange looking insects outside and islands full of nothing but grass and few strange plants. The ship had stopped and I made my way to the control room. I noticed the ship stop and everyone in the control room.

"Where are we?" I said breathlessly.

"We're in 'The Dark Rift'. My homeland." I looked over to the strange man, he no longer wore his wrobes, he wore what looked to be like warriors clothing.

"Come Luka." The little boy had followed him out of the ship, Vyse and I followed as well. He had led us to a strange building that had been in ruins. I noticed that the boy, Luka, had been frightened by his surroundings.

"Xanti, I don't wanna stay here. I wanna go with you. Luka looked at him on the verge of tears.

"Luka.." Xanti had kneeled down to eye level with the boy, his eyes showed compassion for the boy, as cold hearted as he seemed he was caring to the boy. "I don't want to risk loosing you too. I promise you'll be safe here."

"...but I don't like this place, it scares me." Xanti had pulled him into a smal embrace, trying to calm the boy.

"I know Luka but look." Xanti had raised his hand and a lone creature had emerged from the ground. It walked over to them and sat down next to the boy. "This shall be your guardian. He will protect you from anything." The creature nuzzled the boy, it had reptile claws and scales, the head of a wolf, body of a feline, and the tail long and fluffy like a fox. The whole thing was black with red eyes.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you, and remember if you need anything, even if you just want to talk. That black moonstone will be all you need to call me." Xanti then picked the boy up, kissng him on the forehead and put him inside the building. The creature followed and we followed Xanti back to the ship. Vyse and I hadn't exchangedc words after that.

~_~

We had dropped Vyse off at Narsad the next day, I chose to follow Xanti in finding Maiyuki. It seemed he had idea of how to find her but we said nothing to each other. our trail had led us back to Valua. We stopped the ship by some ruins and he turned to me.

"your job is to keep this ship safe until I return, I will return shortly. please do not do anything rash." Before I could protest he disappeared into thin air. I blinked confused. what was he?

Maiyuki's POV

I awoke again but this time in a different room. I got up, strangely I felt fine. I wondered why. I looked around the empty room. All it had was the bed I was on, a few chairs, and a small table.

"I see your ok." I flinched at the sudden voice. I turned to see it was Xanti standing there, his eyes were filled with concern. He came over to me and sat next to me. "I'm sorry princess, I've seemed to have failed you again." I hugged him, he needed a hug badly and I needed to make sure he was real, which he was.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." I smiled at him. I heard the door open and someone came in. A guard, who noticed Xanti and pointed a spear to Xanti.

"who are you." Xanti just turned his head to see them and said nothing. He turned back to me and smiled a bit and disappeared back into his stone. The guard was stunned and I took that chance to run for it. I ran pasted the stunned guard and down the hall. I had almost made it out when I almost ran into someone. I tried to dogde them but they had grabbed me. I looked to see it was Alfonso. I tried to get out of his grip but unfortunately, it looked like I had been caught.

"Now where do you think your going?" ok as annoying as he is in the game.. he's way more annoying in person.

"Let me go." he smiled amused.

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that one before." then with my quick thinking I smiled.

"ok, how 'bout if you don't let me go in the next five seconds, I can guarantee your not going to have any kids." Really it won't matter, he'll be dying anyway so I don't have to feel to bad.

"enlighten me." with that I kicked him where the sun don't shine, not to hard, just hard enough for him to go down. I ran off as fast as I could. I kept running and noticed how lost I was, as soon as I rounded a corner I ran into someone, and I went don't. I looked to see I ran head onto the Prince of Valua... jeez he hurts. I helped him up apologizing and Xanti rematerialized.

"Princess whaat do you think your doing, keep running don't help him up." he scolded.

"but-"

"princess?" I looked back at him and blinked. Xanti cut in by pulling me away from him.

"Sorry, gotta go." I said as Xanti was dragging me off. After what seemed like hours of walking around I stopped turning to Xanti.

"you know we could have at least asked for directions. I don't even know where were going."

"..." Xanti stopped suddenly. Before I could say anything to him i noticed we were in front of the Prince of Valua again. he was smiling.

"Maybe I could be of assistance." Xanti glared.

"we don't need your assistan-" Before Xanti could continue I covered his mouth, cutting him off.

"ah, what he means is yes, could you point the way out of here heheh." Enrique smiled.

"follow me." Xanti gave me that look of 'this better not be a trap'. I poked his nose.

"oh just calm down you." After a bit of walking we reached a ship. wait, I know this ship, I frowned, Vyse was supposed to get this ship. I turned to Enrique who smiled.

"Take this ship."

"...let me guess, your coming with?" He nodded I just shrugged and went to the control room. As soon as I saw it i looked at Xanti. "so did you want me to-"

"no." he went over to the wheel and turned back to me, "no offense your majesty but I'd like to not be holding onto something for my life." I gave him a pouty glare and crossed my arms.

"whatever scaredy cat." I said playfully. "and I told you, don't call me that." he just smirked, which was just creepy. Does everything he does have to look so creepy? I turned to Enrique.

"So why you helping me escape anyway?" The prince went from smiling to serious, I didn't exactly pay attention to what he said, mostly because I already know why and I needed to sound more.. normal is I guess is what you'd call it. After when he was done I just nodded.

"...um, ok?" I looked over to Xanti. "So do we have a destination?"

"Why ask him?" My eye twitched, ah yes. I forgot Enrique brought them. I turned to the redhead who was now standing next to a startled Enrique.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone." I glared.

"I'm _terribaly_ sorry." I glared. "Lets just go." I said to Xanti pouting at Recuman.

"So where are we headed to?" I looked over to a confused Enrique.

"Well, besides saving the world with Vyse and his team... I'm not to sure." I looked out the window but then remembered something. "Oh yeah that reminds me." I went over to left side of the ship and opened the weird hatch thing. Just as I thought.

"You shouldn't be hiding from fellow crew members." I helped Marco out of his hiding spot.

"Alright, now if I remember correctly, your name's Marco. Welcome aboard."

"how did you-"

"It's not important." Then it clicked and I turned to Xanti. "What happened to Luka?"

"He's safe." Then I noticed we were headed for some ruins and there was a ship there, well to be specific, the one I stole. We boarded our old ship and I stepped aboard. Everyone followed and as soon as I opened the door something clung to me.

"Your alive." stunned by the sudden hug I looked down to see Alzu and I smiled.

"It'll take more than that to take me down. though I expected being flung out of a window would be less painful." I mentally winced at the thought. I gave Alzu a hug back and Whispered into his ear. "To tell you the truth it sorta scared me to think I'd never see you again" After that I let go of him and gave him a small smile. I turned around to Xanti. "I have a task for you." He nodded and bowed.. how many times to I gotta tell him.

"What is it princess." I frowned.

"make that two, one: stop doing that. Two: bring the Delphinius to Vyse, bring Marco and Enrique with you. After you have escorted them report back to me."

"But your maje-"

"I'm the captain of this ship, not that one. It's rightful captain is Vyse, besides, I'm not going to be the one needed it as much as him... oh and make sure he met up with Gilder." with that he nodded and went off to as told. I sighed and went to the wheel.

"where are we going?"

"To Narsad of course. Vyse will need our help."

"But I thought Xanti was doing that."

"He drives really slow, he'd never make it and besides, the prince of Valua get air sick. Imagine him in my ship... with _my_ driving skills." Alzu blinked and strapped himself into a seat. I started the engines and was off to our desination, fast.

**A/N:** Haha, sorry for the delay in updating this, I had other things to do. heheh ^^; Please do review, it's nice to have reviews, even if it''s on every single chapter. Till next time :)


	19. I accept

**Ch. 19**

Maiyuki's POV

Alzu and I had made it to Narsad, it was till it's normal self. Not a pile of rubble yet. I dragged Alzu with me to the inn to search for Vyse, Aika, Fina, hell even Gilder. I ignored the inn keeper and went straight upstairs. This looks like the room. I opened the door, ok, maybe the next one. I closed the door to the room that had some random old guy sleeping. I opened the next door and sure enough it was the right door. Looks good, Gilder and Vyse had met and sgared a room... hmm, I guess fate does have it's ways... kinda creepy.

"Maiyuki?!" I waved.

"'sup. listen I just came by to-"

"Your ok! What happened?!" again, whats with people cutting me off. I cleared my throat.

"Too long of a story, any-"

"I've got all day." I pouted, can't he let me finish my sentence... at least? god!

"Well Narsad doesn't, in fact it should be turning into rubble right about." I out the window to see the sun more than halfway around the sky. "now." No sooner had I said that the whole place shook just then. I would have fallen if it wasn't for Alzu. I got back up to my feet and dragged Alzu, Vyse, and Gilder but only because Vyse had a hold of him.

Once outside we met up with Aika and Fina. As soon as we did we were surrounded by Valuan Guards. I noticed that Ramirez was the one leading, not surprising. Before anyone spoke I cut in.

"Why do we keep running into each other? It's like your trying to get me to marry you." I said sarcastically.

"Marry you? where would you get a foolish idea like that? Admiral Ramirez would never marry scum like you." I glanced at the guard that spoke.

"gee I don't know, why don't you ask him, he's the stalker." I turned back to him. "So did you think about it yet? Maybe just a little about old friends, who they really are. Or are you still being stubborn about what humans really are." Ramirez had no expression but at least he was listening. "If you hadn't noticed your human to, you bleed like one, you sin like one, you breath like one." I walked towards him ignoring the spears and threats. "Arcadians and Silviets are no different from each other. They _all_ came from here." There were a few gasps here and there, I mostly heard Fina. Only because her's was the only feminine one. Now his expression changed from a blank one to an 'I'm going to kill you' one.

"What are you talking about." yep, definitely angry.

"The cold hard truth." I looked away. "of course there's more but I'm sure you don't want to hear it, it would just be to devastating for anyone here to handle. Then some guard stabbed me and let me tell you that freaken hurt like hell. I tried my best not to scream, I did manage that but tears welled up in my eyes and started to fall.

"Your nothing but a stupid kid. What would you know?"

"Every main point of what'll happen to everyone if you don't stop fighting with each other and just be at peace. For once in your short lives think of what you could accomplish if you tried to get along." world peace is out of the question, no one will listen anyway, there's always that stick in the mud. All I'm asking is to at least find something better to do. Maybe invent video games or TV. Then I got grabbed.

"Hey let her go!" cried Vyse. I rose my hands up in protest, though it was kinda hard being surrounded and loosing blood... yeah.

"it's fine." I lied. Ok plan B. "Rami.. could you be so kind and call your gaurds off of, oh I don't know, your to be_ wife._.. Please." ok I don't agree to it, but I don't agree with being stabbed either.

"I never agreed to that."

"well that makes two of us but I'm sure Xanti or Zelos will force you to anyway. now can you please just call them off." he didn't say or do anything. Ok, stalling until Xanti and Enrique get here isn't working!.. wait, I have one more Idea! It might work. "You do know that Galcian plans to take over the world out of pure greed right. I honestly don't know why you'd even want that because one, what the hell are you going to do after you have the world? torture? kill? honestly there's no point. And then the fact that you'd die for _him_ and not for the sake of your fellow friends. Your only making yourself exactly what you hate." Then came another stab and some punches. Ok now I know I wont last long so make the last few words sting. It was hard to think straight with all the blood I'd already lost. "What would your mother think of you, loosing hope like this." That should of worked. It was hard to see, there were black dots everywhere, I felt lightheaded and numb. I knew exactly what this feeling was, I tried to fight it but I failed miserably.

Alzu's POV

I could only watch as Mai fell to the ground. I glared up at the guards and Ramirez. He hadn't seemed fazed at all at Maiyuki's attempt to make him feel guilty. Then I saw a ship in the distance, it was the ship that Xanti had left in last night. I looked at Maiyuki now understanding why she rushed here, not once resting, she wanted to save Vyse and his friends. I stepped up, I won't let her efforts be in vain.

"so this iis what you mongrels do when being asked a small favor? slaughter each other like a bunch of animals?! You disgust me, it's your kind that give man kind a bad name, you soil it with the blood of others." I glared at all of the guards. "If it weren't for people like Maiyuki this world would have already destroyed itself. Unfortunately most of the world contains only monsters like yourselves. To fathom someone such as her would be an astonishment." Some of the guards had been attacking me but I dodged most of their attacks. I admit I wasn't the most agile but I managed to make them miss vital points, though loosing enough blood is just as bad.

"Why don't you shut up you mangy little runt! It's free spirited rebels like you that gets in the way of everything." The guards then teamed up in a roaring cheer and attacked all at once. I couldn't even so much as flinch. I had not been skewered by their spears, I looked up to see I was saved by Xanti, who had made it just in time. he finished off all of the other guards in only seconds, they were all on the floor, I didn't even see him move from his spot. He stepped forward and grabbed Ramirez by the throat.

"I knew you Silviets were nothing but trouble." he seethed at Ramirez and discarded him and went to Maiyuki. He picked her up bridal style but she had stirred, Maiyuki had awaken again.

"Xanti.. welcome to the club." I walked over to her, her injury was serious. If she wasn't treated soon she'd surely die. I glared at Ramirez, my hate for him immediately grew in those few seconds. Xanti had put her in my arms started walking to Ramirez angerly.

"Consider yourself dead." Before Xanti could strike him Maiyuki jumped out of my arms.

"stop!" This surprised everyone, even Ramirez, she stumbled and fell to the ground, dragging herself. "Don't hurt him!" her breathing was now labored and she forced herself up, falling down every time. "leave him alone he did nothing-"

"Exactly, he could have ordered those guards to stop."

"He did what he had to do... What was he supposed to do!" She had made it to Xanti and held onto his leg in hopes of stopping him. "He was only doing his job..." she whimpered. Vyse, Aika, and Fina rushed to her aid. Fina and Aika started healing her. Xanti stood there a moment and grabbed Ramirez in a choke hold. Maiyuki stood up again, limpimg towards him.

"Stop it! As Princess of Glacia I order you to stop it right now!" she started to sob as tears rolled down her face. I imagined it was from all the pain she was causing her body. "please..." Her legs gave out under her but she refused to give up. Again she dragged herself to Xanti. Xanti threw Ramirez down and only glared at him, threating him silently about the next time they see each other. Ramirez only sat there on the ground stunned, not only of Xanti's sudden attack but at Maiyuki. He stared at her confused. I wondered why she would let him live, if there was a purpose to this...

Maiyuki's POV

Everything was hurting, any wound that was partly closed by Aika and Fina's healing had reopened, new bruises appeared. I was sure I'd be stuck in bed for weeks, but I didn't care. I wasn't really sure what came over me, why I protested so badly against Xanti. Perhaps for the guilt that I could have done something, maybe for Fina or some sort of benefit from this... Maybe the fear that was shown for that mere moment, that split second of pain and anguish, the thought that he looked so much like brother, vulnerable to Xanti's attack.. or maybe something else...? I'm not sure but at least it's over. I looked up to see Ramirez staring at me confused, I gave him a weak smile and pulled myself up, using Xanti for support. I looked at Xanti.

"Well... it looks like you accomplished your mission as an escort." It was getting harder to breath, or even stand for that matter. Everything was out of focus. I forced myself to stand and offered a hand to Ramirez. "I'm sorry if I insulted you or hurt you in any way." I apologized, "...I didn't mean it." even after he let me almost die I said sorry. I guess that's what surprised him. He cautiously took my hand and I pulled hm up. I was starting to not feel any pain, my body was numbing it out. I still had trouble standing, even with the pain gone. I felt like I would pass out any minute. I heard Ramirez's voice again but I didn't comprehend it, it blurred itself together, along with everything else. I heard them but didn't, then, nothing.

_I accept..._

~_~

I awoke again. I was in my bed, in my ship and noticed everyone was there, all except Xanti, even Ramirez was there... My eye twitched at that, slowly I got up, apparently I was still injured cuz that hurt a lot. I winced at the pain.

"Are you ok?" Alzu rushed up over to me.

"Not the question you should be asking, but if you insist, no, I feel like I jumped out of an airplane." It literally did, I was sore everywhere. Then I looked at Ramirez confused.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a ship to tend to?" He only shook his head no, I still didn't get it. "ok.. why are you here?" I guess being blunt woulld have to do.

"I accept." what? what is he talking about.. maybe something I said earlier? wait... What did I say earlier? I guess I'll play along like I know. "oh?" That didn't sound like I knew at all. I guess he noticed because he smirked like he was laughing at me... wait. I cocked my head confused at him. "That was very unRamirez-like.. " it was nice that he did _something_ positive but that was still weird.

"Well now that I'm awake and ok..." I got off the bed. "Lets get going. we have things to do." I turned to smile at Vyse.

"Hope you liked that knew ship and crew member of yours." He blinked and then looked at Enrique confused. Well I guess they didn't tell him yet. I smiled. "You see that ship there." I pointed out the window. "Enrique is giving you that ship and he's joining your crew." Vyse looked amazed by it and stared at it from the window.

"wow, really?" He looked back at me like a little kid asking their mom is they could go play.

"Yes, now go to your ship and gather crew members. you'll need a base too."

"There's that Island we were stranded on." Alzu chimed.

"Yeah" I looked at Guilder. "you know anyone that could help because to be honest I'm clueless on that." He laughed and smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Alright, I saved the Vyse dilemma... now what?

"Well since you have a ship now and I have a few things to do you should go on your adventure of seeing the world." well saving but he doesn't know that just yet. oh yeah. "And if you ever need assistance just call." I gave him a black moonstone necklace. "Course it'll direct the line to Xanti so just ask for me." He looked up confused from the moonstone.

"how's it work?" I took the moonstone from his hand and held it up and spoke. "Xanti pick up." it glowed black and a voice was heard.

"what is it?" everyone was amazed, it reminded me of a phone.

"I'm giving this stone to Vyse in case he needs help with something. You should answer if he ever calls k." I gave the moonstone back to Vyse. He smiled, thanked me, and went off to save the world, Alzu escorting them. Before I even got the chance to leave the room Xanti came and picked me up, putting me on the bed.

"your still injured." he left the room, though not before sending Ramirez the most hateful glare I've ever seen. Talk about an evil grudge.

"Were picking up Luka right?" I asked before he was comeletely out of the room. All I got was a grunt from him.

Ramirez came over and sat on the bed.

"Why." I sat up confused. I crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"why what?"

"...Why is it that you saved me. It makes no sense."

"I..." In truth I didn't know the reason. "I owe you one. You saved my life twice, even if you didn't mean it.." That sounded good enough right? he looked over at me with that passive face of his.

"That makes no sense at all." He looked away thoughtfully, well you know what to bad.

"It doesn't have to." I sat there looking at the floor, looking for an answer to it. I only accomplished getting a head ache. I tried massaging my temples to relieve my throbbing head, it didn't really do anything to help. I felt a hand on my head. I looked at Rami confused his hand started to glow green and I felt relaxed, all my pain had gone away. I noticed my injury healing itself. Before I knew it I was comepletely healed. I blinked and poked at where the wounds use to be. Wow this was weird, the ship suddenly jerked forward out of nowhere. That caused Me to fall and Ramirez fell on me, oww he hurts. His face was right in front of mine, I twitched.

"ya'know... you hurt." Hmmm, he smells pretty good. Like Vaniila and roses, it wasn't exactly but similar to it. "and you smell good." I smiled. He just looked at me weird and got off of me. I noticed it was dark out, I got up and went over to the window, it was dark out, you couldn't even see a moon. I noticed we were surrounded by some sort of black fog being whipped around by strong winds. I wondered why it wasn't affecting the ship. I noticed the were some patches of green on a few small islands. Where are we? I was about to open the window but then I saw some weird thing swim it's way past us. It looked like a mix of a bird and a worm. Maybe it's better not to open the window. I went to the bed and sat down. Ramirez was watching the window too. I decided sleep was my best friend and laid down. I turned to my side away from the window and drifted off to sleep. I wonder why Ramirez is here anyway, what did he mean by what he said earlier...?

**A/N:** haha so far so good. hmm, I'm thinking about rewritting the first few chapters, not change the plot but fix the writing you know. I might do that, later though. See ya next time ^^


	20. Icicle Princess

**Ch. 20**

I awoke to some someone jumping on me. I jumped all sick and looked at the culprit. It was... no one? Ok maybe I'm not looking right. I sat up and looked around. No one was in here. Hmmm... I looked at the floor to see Luka smiling mischievously at me.

"You know you can really scare someone.. Just saying yo." He just smiled and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I hugged him back but then I started flapping my arms. "Ok, ok, to much love, your killing me." Dramatic yes but really, that kid can _hug!_ He let me go and just snuggled. I picked him up and got out of bed. I went to the control room and found Ramirez and Xanti in there. I could feel exactly how tense everything was so time to break the silence. "Ok the captain is here, time to give up the wheel. Xanti just nodded at me and disappeared. I grabbed the wheel, hmm, I wonder where Alzu is?... Oh I'll find out. I put Luka down next to me and he automatically grabbed my leg. I looked around at where we are, There wasn't any islands in sight so I looked up at the moon and saw it was silver. I smiled and turned the ship north and went full speed. I heard a thump at the sudden movement, I glanced back to see Ramirez flat on his butt. I almost laughed, soon the purple moon was in sight and I tried to remember where to stop. I stopped in the same general area I did before and stopped the ship.

"Were home!!" Luka ran excited out the door without even putting a jacket on.. Well then again he was used to it.

"Home?" I looked at Ramirez, who was now cautiously letting go of the pole thing in the control room.

"Yeah, he lives here." I smiled proudly and went off after Luka, of course I ran to my room for my blanket again but I went out after him. "Hey Luka wait up!" I looked around but I couldn't find the kid. Where'd he go? I sighed and looked down at the snow and ice. I smiled, I hadn't seen snow in a while, I mean yeah I was here a few... was it weeks or a month? Not sure? but that was different, I didn't actually have time to enjoy it. I knelt down and grabbed some snow, looking at it and smiled. I heard a sneeze and looked. it was Ramirez shivering. "bless you." He could have gotten his blanket. I walked over to him and wrapped him in the blanket with me. He looked at me confused. "Your going to get sick out here if your dress in just that."

"Aww, sweet summer love.. well in this case eternal winter." I looked at the door to see Alzu standing there smiling all wrapped up in his own blanket.

"It's not love it's just he needs to not get sick." Alzu just laughed and hiccuped. I noticed a bottle in his hands.

"Riiiiight." he laughed again... Is he drunk?

"Alzu how many of those bottles have you had?" .

"This one." He smiled holding it up. it was only halfway gone. I blinked, well he is an elf, maybe it was that strong to him... or it really is that strong. Oh boy, this could get ugly... well I just need to keep him occupied right?

"Alzu.." He just stumbled his way back into the ship. Ok never mind maybe we should stick inside. Before I could even go inside I heard a scream, Luka's scream. I dashed off in the direction, leaving Ramirez with the blanket. I'm sure it surprised him but right now I need to find Luka. I heard another scream. "Luka!" I saw him on the ground and something attacking him. I made a dive for him and shielded him. The creature attacked me, knocking into a glacier sticking out of the ground. Luka ran over to me crying. I now felt bad. I got up and picked him up and started to run, he slowed me down but I couldn't risk him getting hurt. I looked around while running, I couldn't see where the creature was but I kept running. As soon as I let my guard down I tripped and fell down a steep hill with Luka, the hill was rough ice so it scratched me up pretty good. As soon as I hit the ground I let go of Luka. I made sure he was fine, then noticed my left shoulder and arm was pretty scratched up, It stung but it didn't bleed.

"Where are we?" Luka looked around curious and I sat there blinking. I looked back up from where we came from, It was about eight feet high or maybe even a little more than that. We'd have to find another way out. I looked around again, then I noticed something, kinda like a door. I got up and walked over to it, I put my hand on the circle thing next to it and it opened.

"Whoa.. I looked inside first, the room seemed innocent enough but my video game skills says other wise. I picked up some snow and made a snowball out of it and threw it in the room. A blade came up from where the snowball hit... I'm assuming this was a war trap and stepped away from the door and closed it.

"What are we supposed to do?" I looked down at Luka who was now crying again.

"Hey it's ok, we'll find another way out." I looked back up at the steep hill and then at the ground. An idea hit me. "Luka help me gather snow right over there by the end of the steep hill. Make sure it only in one spot big enough to stand on." Luka wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Ok!" He went right to work and so did I.

By the time we couldn't gather anymore snow off of the ice I looked at the step we made. It wasn't that high, maybe two feet at most but it'd work. I picked up Luka and stood on the platform we made.

"Ok Luka, I want you to climb onto my shoulders and get out of here." Luka did as he was told and got out but he lingered near the hole.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, just lead Ramirez back over here with a rope to get me out."

"Can't you get Xanti to help you out of here too?" I frowned and shook my head.

"Xanti's probably still mad at me. I know he'll help me out but that's only because he has to listen. I really don't want to bother him so just hurry and get Alzu or something." Luka nodded and ran off. I sat down and curled up in a ball. I hadn't realized how cold it is till now. I wasn't even shivering, that was a bad sign. Lets just hope Luka hurries his butt up.

Luka's POV

It took me about ten minutes to find the ship. When I came inside Alzu was talking to Ramirez.

"Alzu please you have to come with me quick! Maiyuki's in tro-"

"Oh she'll be fine." he hiccuped. "She's to stubborn to die." Alzu laughed and was acting really funny. I looked over at Ramirez.

"Please, she could die out there." Ramirez seemed to be the only one to get it and grabbed his sword and followed me out but was stopped by Alzu.

"Hey it's cold out there, take the blanket." Alzu threw the blanket at Ramirez after that he held his drink up. "Here's to saving Mai." Alzu chugged his drink then fell over. I rushed Ramirez out the door and ran to where Maiyuki was.

We made it back to where Maiyuki was, she wasn't moving. She was curled up in a ball in a corner.

"Mai!!!" I yelled but no reply. I tried again but no reply. Ramirez slid down and went next to her. I followed and went next to her, she was cold her breathing was shallow. Ramirez took his blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. I sat next to her and tried waking her up.

Maiyuki's POV

"Mai..... Mai..."

I felt something warm next to me and something was talking. I didn't register who or what was talking to. Pretty soon I started understanding it as my name.

"Maiyuki wake up" I opened my eyes; it took me a minute to get my sense of vision back. I noticed Luka was back in front of me, I blinked. Didn't I tell him to leave for help? I felt a hand on my forehead and looked to the side of me. Ramirez?

"She has a fever." Ramirez then picked me up. "She needs to get back to the ship."

"How? It's to steep to climb." I didn't understand anything at the moment, I was getting tired again. I felt Ramirez's hand go up and saw he was doing a fire spell. It melted the ice and made the hill less steep and walkable. Then I fell asleep.

When I awoke up I was in my bed and I felt something next to me. I looked to see Luka was sleeping at my bedside, I frowned, he was really worried. He shouldn't be worrying about these kinds of things, he's just a kid.

"Why didn't you summon me." I looked over to see Xanti leaning against the wall. I frowned.

"I thought you were mad at me.."

"You should have asked me for help, regardless of what you thought. You are important, if you die then that would result in me not doing my job right." I frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry…" So it was his job he worries about, not me. Then he walked out of my room and left me alone... So I was alone the whole time. I glared, well alone or not I have to help save the world with Vyse. I don't have time to be lying around. I got up and out of bed, I felt a little sick but I managed to get to the control room. I noticed that no one was there, I guess everyone's asleep. I sighed and sat down in the table putting my head down. "Why do I always seem to cause everyone trouble." I wanted to pull my hair off in frustration. I wanted to go home, this was just too much. "I wanna go home already." I felt my eyes get moist but I rubbed them so I wouldn't cry.

"You are home princess." I looked up to see Xanti.

"Don't call me that." I wasn't in the mood for being lectured, especially by him. "Look I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and it seems either way I'd cause you trouble. If I'm alive, I don't seem to be at your standards. If I'm dead, that just means you didn't do your job. So do me a favor and stop acting like you care about me when all you care about is your job!" I got up and went to my room again. Well… At least I thought it was my room. I looked up to see it was Ramirez's room. He looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, wrong room." I turned around about to leave but he spoke again.

"Why are you crying?" I paused; I didn't even notice I was crying. I wiped the tears away and turned back around.

"Crying? Why would I be crying? I have nothing to cry about." It was more like I was trying to convince myself then him, maybe he noticed when my eyes started watering again. I hide my face with my hair by looking down. "I'm sorry I bothered you." I might have gotten away with it if my voice hadn't cracked at the end.

"Come here." I hesitated before I went over to him and stood next to him, still not looking at him directly. He stood up and put my hair behind my ear so that half of my face was exposed. He had a calm face and just blinked a couple times.

"Strange, your eyes aren't maroon anymore, they're red." I frowned. My eyes gave everything away. I looked away from him.

"They change color with my emotion." I wasn't about to say I was depressed about anything but Lying to him wouldn't prove anything.

"So what's bothering you?" I looked up at him confused, should I tell him or not?

"... It's nothing really."

"If it's nothing why are you upset?" he had a point there.

"Xanti and I had... a bit of a fight." he lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"... I've discovered some things.. about him, and I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"And what is that." I didn't want to degrade Xanti but really

"......." I looked down at my shoes. "... He doesn't care at all about me, all he cares about is how much trouble I cause, I don't even thinks he likes his job. It's like an it's empty promise to him." I looked up. "I'm really sorry for bothering you. I didn't mean to... I just be going now." With that I left, even when he called me back. I felt like I had just betrayed Xanti by saying that but it was true, that was exactly how it felt and what he's shown me. I settled for going to the cargo room instead of my room. I noticed that my violin was here to. I was tempted to play it, but I didn't want to bother everyone who was asleep. I opened the case to it and plucked the strings, it was terribly out of tune so I decided to tune it at least. I plucked the strings and turned the pegs until it sounded right. When I was done I picked up the bow and started playing softly. I played the one song that always made me happy no matter what. I frowned, this time it didn't... just like that other. This was just to much, I pouted.

"Why do I always get myself into some sort of mess?" I put my instrument in my lap and plucked random notes which soon turned into the song I was playing. I stayed like that for awhile, and then I heard the door open. I didn't bother looking back and continued to pluck the same song over and over again.

"Maiyuki." I didn't bother answering; I wasn't in the mood for talking. I heard footsteps coming closer and I looked up when they were in front of me.

"yes..." I didn't bother with hiding my feelings anymore, he already knows so I guess it won't hurt. He took a seat next to me.

"Tell me what exactly did Xanti say to make you feel so miserable." he sounded all military status but he was trying I'll give him that.

"He pretty much said, I mean nothing to him and all he cares about is his job..."

"What's his job."

"...to make sure I'm safe, and that's only because supposedly my ancestor had some weird affair with him and he made her a promise." Ramirez didn't say anything he just took in the information. I don't think he's good with these types of situations. It's fine though, I'm not either as long as they try I guess it's ok.

"..." I looked over at him, he was looking for what to say, I ended up just hugging him and hiding my face. I might have made him edgy because he went stiff, eventually he relaxed. He was really warm and his breathing relaxed me. After a bit I was starting to get sleepy, I pulled away. I noticed as I was putting my violin away, Ramirez was staring at it.

"I'm getting tired. I'll see you later." I walked off to my room with my violin.

After putting my Violin in the closet I went to straight to bed.

~_~

"MAI!!!" I jolted awake when something... Or someone, jumped on me. "Get up! Get up! Get up!!!" I looked over to see it was Luka, jeez, give me a heart attack why don't you!

"Are you trying to kill me?" Luka just hugged me really really tight. Yeah. He's trying to kill me.

"Were gonna see your castle now!!" He smiled and ran out of the room to his next victim of the day. I blinked and got up. I rubbed my eyes, then I looked at the doorway again and it was Xanti standing there with a weird dress thing in his hands. I also noticed he wasn't wearing that black cloak of his. He walked over to me and put the clothes on the bed.

"I'm sorry about last night." He didn't any sign of emotion except for when he walked away. I just sat there confused... okay then..? Bipolar much... I took the clothes and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

The worst part about the dress was putting it on. How the hell do you put the thing on. I started getting agitated by it. I put it down and put my bathrobe on and went to Alzu's room's, dress in hand. He looked up and blinked.

"What is it?" I closed the door and gave him the dress thing.

"I need help with this." Alzu blinked and looked at the dress. He looked up and came over to me. After a bit of struggle it was finally on.

"It suits you." I just shrugged

"Well now that I finally got it on, I'm going to go find Luka." I was out the door, I looked into Luka's room but he wasn't there. I noticed myself in the full size mirror he had on the wall. Alzu was right, it did suit me. Well the color anyway. It had maroon and purple patterns and black sleeves. It really brought my eyes out. I blinked a couple times and left the room. Maybe he was with Ramirez... I didn't want to go check though.

I ended up going to the control room. Xanti was there with Luka, they both seemed really happy. Then an idea hit me. I smiled and dog tackled Xanti to the ground. "Gotcha!" Luka laughed.

"That was unexpected." mission accomplished, I got a reaction. I smiled and got off.

"Hi!" I think I confused him.

"I thought you would still be upset." He looked up at me confused, kinda like a little kid. The look didn't stay long though.

"I am." I smiled, again the look came back.

"You don't seem to be." I shrugged.

"I'm getting used to the idea I guess." I picked up Luka.

"Ah hah! It's the little bug that woke me up." Luka just laughed.

"So will you be willing to come back to the castle. Back to your throne." I looked at Xanti Doubtful.

"Nope, still mad at you." I looked back at Luka and smiled.

"I wanna see your castle!" Luka was all excited, it was cute.

"Alright." I smiled and turned to Xanti, "Lead the way Xanti." He just stood there dumbfounded.

"You just said you didn't want to go?"

"Are you questioning your orders?" I looked at him like 'just hurry up already.' He led the way and everyone followed. Being in charge did have its advantages but still. I'd prefer to wake up at home, like this was all a bad dream.

I frowned; I'm starting to get all emotional about this... Wait... Symptoms of emotional distress, it's been about a month... Damn... I hate being a girl… Oh well, I'll live.

**A/N:** I realize I haven't updated this story, I kinda forgot about it heh heh ^^;

After reading the reviews and the the story again, there are some parts that make no sense what so ever, and then others that aren't properly explained. I apologize for that. I might re-write the whole story(Depending if school doesn't get in the way as usual.. Or friends o_O' they're distracting too.), same basic plot but you know, a different approach to things. Okay for those of you that confused that Maiyuki randomly sucks at fighting is... hmm... never mind that'll give away some plot..... Just bare with it for now.


End file.
